Kuroshitsuji: Book of Memories
by CarolTom-sama
Summary: Michelle Trancy es una noble que lo ha perdido todo, su fortuna, su mansión, su futuro bebé, su nodriza y su amado esposo, Alois Trancy. La única opción que le queda es suicidarse, pero no piensa que al hacerlo se convertiría en shinigami, y se encontraría con demonios, más shinigamis, dramas amorosos, tipos travestis, y por supuesto, aventura y locuras por doquier. Advertencia: Oc
1. Chapter 1: Esa noble, shinigami

Hola mis querubines, aquí con el nuevo fic que les prometí :3

Elena: Dirás, LES PROMETIMOS

Sí...lo que digas...ahora sin más, comencemos

 **Discleamer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso, sólo los Oc son propiedad mía.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Esa noble, sinigami

Michelle Trancy estaba frente al espejo, con pastillas en mano, las cuáles una sobredosis causaría la muerte inmediata.

Lo perdió todo, su amado esposo, la criatura en su vientre, su querida nodriza, y pronto su fortuna y la mansión, ya que su marido no tenía herederos.¿Quién iba a pensar que moriría a los dieciséis años?, además, hace poco se enteró que es la hermana mayor de Ciel Phantomhive, pero era tanta su rivalidad, que ni siquiera le tenía cariño.

No tenía razón para seguir viviendo.

Molió las pastillas en un vaso con agua y de las tomó. Al principio sintió mareos, luego perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, todo esto mientras lloraba amargamente.

Después de eso todo se fue a negro.

No veía, no sentía ni escuchaba nada...

Corrección, escuchó unas voces.

-Despierte, Sra. Trancy

-¿Eh?...¿Qué ha pasado?...¿Acaso fallé y sigo viva?...

-No señora, usted está muerta

La chica, que seguía en el suelo algo aturdida, abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe, sorprendida. ¿Era cierto?¿Por qué estaba aquí entonces?.

-Yo pensaba que morir era reencarnar o ver todo negro, no estar en un salón oscuro, con tipos vestidos de negro- dijo Michelle, ya reincorporándose.

-Esto no es gracioso, usted volvió a renacer gracias a sus pecados, sra.

-¿Mis pecados?...osea que...

-Sí, por todos sus pecados, está sentenciada a ser shinigami

-¡¿Shinigami?!

Ahora sí no podía creerlo,¿un shinigami?¿pagar por sus pecados?¿en qué diablos se había metido?¿acaso fue un error suicidarse?.

-El dilema ahora es que, como es una mujer, no podrá asistir a la Academia Shinigami. Tendrá que ser secretaria del Departamento de Recursos Humanos- la voz del hombre era grave y profunda, seguro lo escuchan a dos kilómetros.

-Sabemos que tiene muchas preguntas, pero se le responderán más adelante- habló otra voz, menos profunda que la primera.

¿Secretaria por ser mujer?, no señor, eso no lo iba a aceptar, si va a comenzar una "nueva vida", tenía que ser a lo grande, y si su apellido era Trancy, usaría su arma más poderosa:

 **La manipulación a beneficio propio.**

Pero...¿cómo lo haría?

 _"Un shinigami que asiste a la academia se prepara para su servicio, mientras mayor sea el resultado del examen final, más respetado será cuando salga"_.

La chica recordó enseguida las palabras de cierto shinigami Spears, se había encontrado con él en vida, así que podía usar eso a su favor.

-Seguro que cierto hombre me habrá mencionado,¿no?- sabía que funcionaría, después de todo su marido, Alois Trancy, le enseñó bien.

-Sí, William.T Spears ha hablado de usted un par de veces- dijo la voz profunda.

-Y seguro mencionó mis habilidades en combate

-Bueno, sí, dijo que sospechaba que era demonio, pero ya que está aquí, confirmamos que fue humana- musitó la segunda voz.

-¿No cree que mi condena será mejor si hago el servicio a ser una secretaria?¿O es que la sociedad machista de Inglaterra también se impone aquí?

-Nosotros no tenemos una sociedad machista, sra. Trancy

-Permiten el matrimonio homosexual, pero no que las mujeres hagan el servicio, ¿acaso no es eso machista?

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Hacer el servicio, no me parece que pase de ser condesa a una crédula secretaria

-Yo creo que puede hacer el servicio- dijo una tercera voz...¿femenina?

-Agh... está bien, asistirá a la escuela y hará el servicio, pero le advierto que tendrá la misma exigencia que los hombres

-Entendido, no hay problema

-Llamaremos a Ronald Knox, él será su compañero de clase. Mientras tanto vaya a recepción, le inscribirán y le darán su uniforme

-Ok

Y como esperaba, su plan funcionó a la perfección. Ella siempre fue dominante ante los hombres desde pequeña, de hecho nunca dejó que su "padre" la tocase, aún siendo su favorita entre todos esos niños. Claro, hasta que un día fue enamorada por un chico, ese fue Alois.

Llegó a la recepción, aún sin saber cómo, y exigió el formulario de inscripción. La recepcionista no le hizo ningún problema, sólo le extrañó que una mujer asistiera a la escuela, esta le pidió a la novata que llenara sus datos y así lo hizo, luego le entregó el uniforme, disculpándose porque era masculino y le recomendó un sastre que quedaba cerca. En eso llegó un rubio corriendo muy apresurado.

-Uff...siento la demora...me dijeron que recibiera a un alumno nuevo- masculló el chico agitado por la carrera.

-Esa soy yo-dijo la muchacha seria.

El chico abrió muy grandes los ojos y explotó lanzando carcajadas, estaría literalmente muerto de la risa...si ya no lo estuviera.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó la menor algo molesta por la reacción del chico.

-¡Eres una mujer!- musitó aún carcajeándose.

-¿Y eso qué?, hay muchas cosas que hacemos las mujeres que los hombres no.

-¿Cómo que?¿Usar vestidos o parir críos?- el rubio se reía más todavía.

-Bueno...lo del vestido lo hace cualquiera- dijo la chica recordando a cierto shinigami rojo (imagínense a Chibi-Grell con vestido xd)- pero dime, ¿quién crees que deben amamantar a esos críos que a ustedes se le dan TAAANTAS ganas de tener?

-Ok, ok, _lass*_...creo que me excedí, soy Ronald Knox- se calmó el rubio y le estiró la mano a la menor.

-Michelle Trancy- correspondió el gesto la otra.

-Mejor vayamos rápido al sastre, así no llegamos tarde

-Eso de llegar tarde es una costumbre tuya,¿eh?

-¿Qué puedo decir?, estoy en la edad festiva

Luego de unos minutos ya estaban el la sastrería. Era bastante simple su decoración, paredes color avellana con muebles de madera color claro, una plataforma para tomar las medidas de los clientes, probadores, algunos vestidos y una cortina morada. De la misma salió una mujer de pelo castaño amarrado en una coleta al lado izquierdo, mucho busto y un par de lentes.

-¡¿Nina Hopkins?!

-¡¿Michelle Trancy?!

-¡Kyaaa!-gritaron ambas y se abrazaron como si fueran amigas de toda la vida y de hecho casi lo eran. El joven Ronald estaba confundido.

-¿Usteden se conocen?

-¡Claro!¡Nina fue mi sastre en Londres!- contestó emocionada la menor.

-¡La única y experta!Por cierto, la morgue no te ha quitado lo bella,¿que dices ahora que estás viuda?- comentó la sastre guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha.

-Y a tí no te ha quitado lo pervertida- respondió con una gota en la sien-Oye, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Digamos que un shinigami me dejó entrar~-canturreó la mujer.

-Pero los humanos y los demonios no pueden entrar a la Dimensión Shinigami- afirmó el rubio aún más confundido.

-Pueden con el permiso de uno, verán, como mi clienta favorita SE SUICIDÓ ESTA MAÑANA, la sastrería no podía cotizar sus confecciones, así que puse un negocio aquí también- explicó la sastre con un semblante de alegría infinita.

-¿Y no te hicieron problema por eso?¿O es que te suicidaste también?-preguntó la noble.

-No y no- respondió la mujer.(Con una cara de :3 inmensa)

-Aún no entiendo una cosa...¿quién la dejó entrar?-preguntó el chico sin salir de la confusión.

-Era un hombre de cabello largo y vestido de rojo, a pesar de "ese detalle", tenía un buen gusto en ropa- describía Nina mientras hacía gestos.

-Grell Sutcliff/¿Grell-sempai?-dijeron ambos menores, uno con el cerebro más revuelto que un tazón de frutiloopies, la otra con fastidio.

-¡Grell-sempai!¡Satrería!¡La academia!¡El proyecto del lunes!¡Teletubies!- el pobre Ronald entró en un estado vegetal temporal, era mucha información para él.

-Bueno...ahora muéstrame lo que tienes, pequeña, no llegarás tarde a tu primer día- musitó entusiasta la sastre.

-Oh, sí, aquí tienes- recordó Michelle y le entregó el uniforme.

-Esto es completamente masculino- analizó la mayor- No te preocupes, no te darás cuenta y ya estará terminado

-Eso espero

La sastre le pidió a la muchacha que se probara el uniforme, después daba puntadas por un lado y cortadas por el otro a una velocidad increíble, mientra que Ronald intentaba coquetear con esta sin éxito alguno.

Michelle es una joven de contextura delgada, de tez clara, su cabello es corto y castaño, (como la melena de Meiko) con un flequillo que cubría parte de su ojo derecho, estos últimos son grandes, antes de color azul rey como los de Ciel, ahora como los de todo shinigami, su rostro tiene facciones finas y sus labios, apetecibles para todo chico, eran de un rosado claro.

Al parecer mientras la describíamos, Nina terminó el uniforme... qué rápido.

Ronald miró a Michelle atentamente con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Kawaii...- alcanzó a decir de lo atónito que estaba, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación-¡Te ves bien, Chelle-chan!

-Gracias... en serio no me di cuenta cuando lo terminaste...¡¿Y A TI QUIÉN TE DIO PERMISO PARA DECIRME CHELLE-CHAN?!-gritó enojada la castaña.

-¿No es obvio? Una blusa blanca con un broche azul que remplaza a la corbata tradicional, chaqueta de lino negra ajustada el la cintura, unos pantalones cortos y medias hasta la mitad del muslo hechas con el mismo pantalón,(como los que usa Alois) zapatos de tacón alto...-explicaba Nina emocionada, señalando cada detalle y prenda- y no podía faltar esto, lo rescaté de tu funeral, querida-terminó mientras le entregaba una caja con un listón rojo.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó la noble.

-Ábrelo si quieres saber- le guiñó el ojo la otra.

La chica abrió el paquete y se asombró al ver su contenido, un sombrero pequeño de copa, SU sombrero de copa, con listones, rosas azules y una malla, eso era lo primero y la sastre enseguida se lo colocó al lado derecho de su cabeza, donde solía usarlo.

El segundo era una sortija de plata con un ruby, la castaña se emocionó al tomarlo, unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, era su sortija de matrimonio. Puede que su marido haya sido un sádico, cruel y obsesivo, pero lo amaba enormemente.

-Tranquila, pequeña, ese rostro no se luce con lagrimones-le consolaba Nina mientra secaba esas gotas saladas.

-No te preocupes, cuando estés afuera les demostrarás a todos quién eres, _lass_ -animaba Ronald.

-Sí...tienen razón...así todos verán quién es Michelle Trancy- declaró la condesa. Definitivamente demostraría de lo que es capaz.

-Será mejor que piensen en irse, no vaya a ser que lleguen tarde- les recordó la sastre.

-¡Oh sí!¡Mira la hora!¡Te regañarán en tu primer día!...y a mi me suspenderán...-se alteró el rubio.

-Cierto,¿cuánto te debo, Nina?

-Cortesía de la sastre, querida- le guiñó.

-Gracias, vámonos Ronald- sonrió la castaña y ambos estudiantes se fueron. Llegaron a la puerta de la academia y se preocuparon al no ver a nadie, sobretodo Ronald, así que corrieron...o él corrió directo al salón, la chica sólo caminaba rápido. Al llegar el profesor ya estaba adentro, el rubio comenzó a alterarse.

-Oh no...esto no es bueno, no es nada bueno, me suspenderán, y te castigarán en tu primer día...

-Ronald, cálmate

-O peor, nos echarán a ambos y no podrás hacer el servicio...

-Ronald, cálmate ahora

-¡Y serás una secretaria!¡Y Will-sempai me va a matar!...

-¡RONALD, CÁLMATE DE UNA VEZ!

-...-La chica lo miró amenazadoramente para que se calle de una vez, tanto "ruido" le estresaba.(Como cuando mi jefa me calla :,v)

-Mira, vamos a entrar y explicaremos todo, ¿vale?- trató de calmar al muchacho con un semblante serio, este asintió con la cabeza. Tocaron la puerta esperando el permiso del maestro y él se los concedió.

-Disculpe por llegar tarde, profesor, nos tardamos en la sastrería- excusó Ronald.

-Es cuarta vez que llegas tarde, Knox, ¿qué hacías en la sastrería?- le reclamó el maestro.

-Me mandaron a acompañar al alumno nuevo

-Ah, está bien, preséntalo y siéntate, por favor.

El chico entró, aclaró su garganta y comenzó.

-Queridos compañeros, reciban al alumno nuevo, Michelle Trancy- la noble entró, hizo una reverencia y saludó a sus compañeros.

-¡¿EEEHHH?!- Todos estaban atónitos, incluso el profesor, algunos indignados, otros maravillados.

-Eemm...bueno s-srita. Trancy- el maestro aún no procesaba que una mujer haya accedido a la academia, en SU clase.-Knox, que se siente al lado tuyo- ordenó fríamente al rubio.

-¡Sí señor!- Y ambos se sentaron en sus puestos.

El resto de la clase la chica trataba de entender la materia, pero entre tanto cuchicheo** era imposible, además el profesor la ignoraba, a pesar de eso Ronald le atendía cada duda. Al terminar la hora, ella salió completamente frustrada del salón, y el rubio tras suya.

-¡Michelle, espera!- el muchacho alcanzó a la castaña.

-¡Esto es injusto!¡Y se dicen a sí mismos que no son machistas!- la condesa parecía que mataría a cualquiera por lo enojada que estaba.

-Dales tiempo para acostumbrarse, es primera vez que ven a una chica en la academia- trató de calmarla...trató.

-Dime Ronald...tú no cree que sea inútil por ser mujer...¿o sí?

-Bueno...- el chico no sabía que responder, al principio la había juzgado mal por ser mujer, pero en estas horas comenzó a agradarle, aún así, tenía sus dudas.

-Eso pensé- Y salió corriendo, Ronald intentó detenerla, pero fue en vano.

La noble corría y sollozaba, se arrepentía de haberse suicidado, hasta en Inglaterra la trataban mejor, ahí era respetada, tal vez si no hubiera cometido tantos pecados no estaría aquí. De la nada chocó con algo o alguien y cayó al suelo, entre tantas lágrimas no veía por donde iba.

-¡Auch!¡Mira por donde vas, mocosa!- se quejó una voz de un hombre...¿afeminado?.

* * *

 _CarolTom-sama reportándose_

Y eso fue todo por hoy, la verdad estaba muy impaciente por escribir esto, y terminé muy cansada :,)

Elena: Pero esta vaga terminó de escribir, así que a la próxima la ataré a la silla

¿No te basta con verme sufrir escribiendo tan tarde? TwT

ACLARACIONES

*: Muchacha en inglés

**: Susurros, murmureos, chismorreos

Este es una oc que quise estrenar, como ven en una chica bastante seria y con valores, pero al mismo tiempo inteligente y manipuladora. A Ronald quise agregarle detalles a su personalidad del chico relajado, como alguien que se altera fácilmente. Sé que este aparece un poco después de que muere Alois, pero esta es mi historia y puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana :3 *le tiran tomates*

Elena:*le tira tomates también* BUUUU

Oye ayúdame un poco, joder

Elena: Bueno, sigan la historia, favoriteen...

Dejen sus reviews y hasta la siguiente, mis querubines ;3


	2. Chapter 2: Esa noble, chantajeada

Hola mis querubines :3, aquí otro episodio del fic

Elena: Aquí los dejaremos confundidos ¡MUAJAJAJA!

Cállate, no spoilees.

Ahora sin más, comencemos

* * *

Capítulo 2: Esa noble, chantajeada

-¡Fíjate, mocosa!- se quejó una voz de hombre...afeminada. La chica abrió los ojos y vio unos cabellos rojos. Ambas miradas se encontraron y se observaron fijamente, pero no, no eran esas miradas románticas, eran esas miradas que no dan un buen presentimiento.

-¡¿OTRA VEZ TÚ?!- gritaron ambos. Ellos tuvieron sus encuentros en Londres, y no eran muy buenos que digamos.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí, mocosa?!- le reprochó el shinigami rojo.

-¡Lo mismo que tú!¡Soy shinigami, Grell Suttcliff!- le gritó la noble.

-¡Pa, pa, pa! Aún no, eres estudiante- el mayor le hacía un ademán de negación con los dedos.

-Estudiante o no, soy shinigami, idiota- se molestó la otra.

-Tranquila, no te enojes- le dijo Grell mientras examinaba su uniforme- Para ser una mocosa, tienes buen gusto, ¿a quién estafaste para que te lo hiciera?

-Me lo hizo MI sastre, Nina Hopkins, y no la estafé- le afirmó la castaña con recelo.

-¡Ah!¿Esa mujer? Bueno, si ella no fuera buena sastre, no la habría dejado entrar

-¡Sabía que fuiste tú!

-¿Algún problema? Después de todo ALGUIEN casi la deja en bancarrota

-Agh... mejor no me lo recuerdes

-¿Por qué estabas corriendo?- interrogó el pelirrojo.

-Bueno... quizás me frustré un poco

-¿Un poco?

-Ok, me frustré mucho...pero fue porque me trataron horrible... tuve que no se como negociar con el Consejo, los alumnos hablaban mal de mí, el profesor me ignoraba...la verdad, no me esperaba esto, me sentí muy decepcionada...y todo por ser mujer...-explicó la pequeña.

-Mo~, entiendo, la verdad es que si eres una dama es difícil conseguir respeto, es injusto- musitó el shinigami mientras se limaba las uñas.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, eres hombre- le reclamó la chica con una gota en la sien.

-¡Claro que no!¡Yo soy una dama hecha y derecha!- dijo ofendido el excéntrico shinigami mientras meneaba las caderas.

-Sí...lo que digas...¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a un par de amigos, ¿y tú?

-Soy una estudiante, ¿no es obvio?- musitó la castaña con ironía.

-No me refiero a eso- ahora cambió a su semblante serio- ¿Por qué te suicidaste?

A la noble le shockeó esa pregunta, trató de procesarla, o mejor dicho, digerirla. Eso se lo esperaba de personas...digo, demonios como Sebastián, no de idiotas como Grell.

-Porque lo perdí todo...

-Todos dicen eso, ¿qué perdiste exactamente?

Michelle le explicó todo al pelirrojo, la muerte de su marido, la desaparición de su criada, la pérdida de su hijo, su fortuna, la mansión y las miles de veces que la apuñalaron por la espalda.

-Ah~,ya veo, pero aún tenías a tu hermano

-Nunca le tuve cariño...o más bien, nunca fue mi hermano- el mayor veía que la chica iba a llorar, aunque esta trataba de ser fuerte, aún así, el shinigami rojo tuvo ganas de ayudarla de alguna forma, a pesar de que se caían mal. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó pidiendo que se desahogase, la pequeña rompió en un llanto desesperado, realmente necesitaba una compañía que la comprendiera.

Pasaron unos minutos así y la menor se había calmado, aunque hipaba un poco, cosa que le pareció tierno al de la larga cabellera, pero había algo que debía decirle, a pesar de que la chica no estaba en condiciones, pero tenía todo el derecho de saberlo.

-Así que eres la Viuda Negra de Alois Trancy

-¿Viuda Negra?¿A qué se debe el apodo?- la quinceañera levantó su cabeza para verlo, pues aún seguían...abrazados.

-Él era la "Araña de la Reina",¿no?

-Ah, bueno, sí

-¿Sabes?, su alma es la más buscada en este momento

-¿Enserio?- se separaron finalmente, por fin el hombre dijo algo útil.

-Sí, según Will no la tenemos nosotros, y tampoco el demonio con quien hizo el contrato

-Claude Faustus...espera, ¿William?¿William T. Spears?

-Sí, ¿lo conoces?

-Nos encontramos un par de veces

-Mo~, pero mantén tu distancia de él, porque es MÍ-O- el mayor le mostró pícaramente su sonrisa de tiburón.

-Tranquilo, no pienso quitarte a "tu William", además no es mi tipo- se burlaba la otra- ¿No era que te gustaba Sebastián?

-Bueno~, Sebas-chan es sexy, pero, ¡no es nada comparado con los ojos fríos de mi Wiru!~- musitó exageradamente como colegiala enamorada.

-Heh...lo que tú digas "señora"

-No soy señora, soy señorita- el timbre sonó para dar anuncio a las clases.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayas a lavarte la cara, si quieres destacar aquí debes lucir siempre bella

-Sí, ya voy

-Espero verte luego ~¡DEATH!~- dijo con su típica pose.

-Igual ~¡DEATH!~- le imitó ella.

Cada uno se fue por su lado, a fín de cuentas no fue para nada desagradable el encuentro. Grell se dió cuenta que no era "tan" mocosa, Michelle reconoció que no era tan fastidioso. Realmente esperaban volverse a encontrar muy pronto.

La castaña se lavó el rostro y volvió corriendo al salón. Al llegar Ronald fue inmediatamente a ver si estaba bien, también a disculparse por su actitud de hace un rato...aunque tal vez exageró un poco.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, tranquilo

-Pero es que saliste corriendo y yo...

-No te preocupes, estoy bien

-¿Segura?¿Necesitas algo?

-Noo, tranquilo

-¿Necesitas enfermero?¿y si salimos a tomar aire?¿Qué tal si...?

-¡Joder, para!...perdón, estoy bien Ronald, en serio

-Bueno...por lo de antes...

-Estás disculpado- le sonrió la castaña.

-¡Qué bien!¡La verdad estaba muy preocupado!- se alivió el rubio.

El profesor llegó y ordenó a todos que se sentaran. A pesar de haber pasado unas horas, los alumnos seguían murmurando sobre la recién llegada, aún así, a la chica no le molestó en lo absoluto.

-Me encontré con Grell Suttcliff

-¡¿QUÉ?!- el rubio gritó muy fuerte, el profesor le llamó la atención y el resto de los alumnos se rieron.

-No grites, idiota- le reprendió la menor.

-Lo siento...¿cómo que te encontraste con Grell-sempai?

-Así mismo como escuchas, choqué con él en el pasillo

-¿Y cómo fue?

-La verdad no estaba tan desagradable, hasta me llegó a agradar un poco

-Bueno, puede ser un poco molesto a veces...o eso dice Will-sempai...

-Pues William tiene razón a veces

La clase pasó rápido...bueno, la jornada pasó rápido. Al salir de la clase, la chica se encontraba en un problema:

 **No tenía dónde quedarse**

Y cómo era una mujer, no le asignaban habitación todavía.

¿Qué haría ahora?, segura se preguntan por qué no se queda con Ronald, pues él ya compartía habitación con alguien y esa persona no tenía ganas de compartirla con una mujer. Ambos estudiantes se paseaban para buscar alojo, pero nadie quería aceptar a la castaña. A las dos horas estaban cansados de caminar, así que se sentaron en el suelo, tratando de idearse un plan, cuando de la nada escuchan el sonido de unos pasos, y unas llaves.

-Ara~, sabía que necesitarías mi ayuda, mocosa novata- bromeó el pelirrojo.

-¡Suttcliff!/¡Grell-sempai!-gritó asombrado el rubio. Grell Suttcliff, un shinigami de clase AA, estaba en frente de él, hablándole, o bueno... hablándole a su amiga.

-Que mala~,¿sabes que a un superior no se le llama de esa forma?, por último Suttcliff-sempai, ¿no?- mofaba el mayor de los tres, el muy aprovechado se hacía el ofendido.

-Yo llamo a quien sea como se me da la gana- musitó rebelde la noble.

-Agh... ya te estás pareciendo a ese mocoso Phantomhive, bueno, yo te iba a dar alojo en mi departamento, pero ya que al parecer no quieres...- decía mientras jugaba con sus llaves y se daba la vuelta.

-¡Espera!¡No te vayas!- lo detuvo la pequeña.

-Ah~, ¿así que insistes?

-Por favor, alójame en tu casa...nadie quiere más que tú...- dijo resignada.

-Está bien, sólo si me declaras tu sempai- sentenció con su sonrisa socarrona.

-Agh, maldito bastardo gay... lo haré si dejas de llamarme "mocosa"

-Trato hecho- era "justo" para ambos, las neuronas de Ronald aún no hacían sinapsis por el hecho que uno de sus sempais estuviera en frente suya- Será mejor que partas Ronnie, no vaya a ser que te regañen- el pelirrojo le guiñó un ojo...y así fue como el rubio se desparramó en el piso.

 _~~~~~En otra parte~~~~~~_

Ahora de la nada estaban en Londres, la castaña no entendía nada, miró a su "sempai", haber si sabía algo.

-Será mejor ir a tu mansión y que hagas tus maletas, si es que tus cosas siguen ahí

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti- comenzaron a caminar buscando la mansión- Además mi ropa no te queda

-Aish...me lo imaginé...tratemos de rescatar algo- era obvio por parte del shinigami, el muy idiota no quería quejas de que la chica no tenía ropa.

Llegaron a la mansión y entraron, no sin antes asegurarse de que no habría nadie adentro. Michelle no pensaba que volvería a ese lugar después de su suicidio, de hecho no pensaba que sería un shinigami. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de los difuntos condes y, por suerte, sus cosas seguían ahí, las de Alois también, se llevó lo necesario en varias maletas (que tampoco eran muchas) y le pidió al shinigami rojo que le ayudara con algunas, cosa que aceptó a regañadientes. Aún estaba afectada por todo lo que le ha sucedido.

-Vayámonos de una vez, tengo que hacerme la manicura

-Ya estoy lista, señor tratamiento de belleza- mofó la menor con fastidio.

-Ejem, no soy señor, soy señorita

-Agh...lo que digas

Volvieron al reino de la muerte y fueron directo al departamento de Grell.(Según otros fics, viven todos en residencias :,v) Como se esperaba, el bastardo ga...digo, el shinigami planeó todo, bueno casi, la fastidió, la "hizo caer en sus brazos", la chantajeó* para aprovecharse de ella teniéndola en su departamento, se las ideó para tenerla poco menos que de sirvienta, pero...no pensó dónde iba a dormir.

-Mo~ aquí sólo hay una cama...significa que tendrás que dormir en el sofá

-Me estas diciendo...que chocaste conmigo, me jugaste bromas, me desahogué frente a ti, me sobornaste para venir aquí, te aprovechaste de mí...¡¿Y AHORA DICES QUE DEBO DORMIR EN UN SOFÁ?!- todo esto lo dijo en un aire asesino, cosa que el otro no pasó por alto.

-¡Oye!¡En primera tú fuiste la que chocó conmigo!...además el sofá no está mal- se defendió el excéntrico shinigami.

-¡Yo soy una condesa y así es como me tratas!

-¡Tú ya no eres una condesa!¡Eres una estudiante!¿O acaso lo olvidaste ya?

-¿Ves esto?- le mostró su sortija-¡Este es el sello de la familia Trancy!¡No importa si estoy viva o muerta, eso todo el mundo debe saberlo!- declaró la quinceañera como si lo dijera el mimo Ciel.-¡Me voy de aquí!¡No merezco ser tratada de esta forma!- se dio media vuelta y caminó molesta hacia la puerta.

-¡Oye!¡Te recuerdo que soy el único que te va a alojar!- la castaña se detuvo- Además, si en dos horas no pudiste encontrar a alguien con tu amigo, imagínate estando sola, a nadie le gustaría que lo despertaran a media noche~

-Aish, ok me quedaré- se rindió la chica.

-¿Perdón?, primero te quieres ir y ahora dices que te quedas, ¡eso es aprovecharse de mi buena voluntad!- se hizo el ofendido mientras mostraba su sonrisa de tiburón.

-¡¿QUÉ?!...maldito bastardo gay...ve al grano, que diablos quieres- sentenció la menor.

-Bueno, tu me debes varias después de esta- dijo serio- ya que eres cercana a los Phantomhive...¡Quiero que ese mocoso no se interponga entre mi Sebas-chan y yo!- esto último lo dijo contoneando las caderas y su aire de colegiala enamorada.

-¡¿Eh?!¡¿No era que te gustaba Will?!- preguntó la chica, sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo.

-Que puedo decir, soy una dama indecisa- musitó el pelirrojo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Dios mío, tú no tienes principios...aish, está bien, veré que puedo hacer...- aceptó con la palma en su frente, aún no entendía cómo es que "esa cosa" puede ser más complicado que una mujer.

-Pero te advierto que este no es el único favor que te pediré- sentenció el de la cabellera larga con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Cómo sea, transexual- masculló la otra, fastidiada.

-Mo~ que fría eres... te traeré frazadas**

La parca le trajo las cobijas y una almohada, luego se fue a su dormitorio. La chica se desvestía mientras se regañaba internamente por aceptar la propuesta del mayor, no podía asemejar el hecho que iba a dormir en el sofá de "ese individuo".

La verdad es que hoy tuvo muchas impresiones de él, en vida lo consideraba molesto y sediento de sangre, (cosa que es), esta mañana como alguien bastante comprensivo y agradable, pero ahora volvió a la primera impresión, no, aún peor, era alguien fastidioso, infantil, detestable, aprovechado, canalla, un desastre, para colmo, dormiría en SU SOFÁ.

Aún peor, técnicamente le regaló su confianza al contarle todos sus pesares, sólo con Alois había tenido tal confianza, y si no era él, Hannah. A pesar de que era una criada, para ella era una madre.

Su relación con el rubio era de los mejores, ella conoció todas sus facetas, la del chico tierno y juguetón cuando estaba con ella, el cruel y sádico cuando no, el obsesivo cuando trataba de atrapar a Ciel, incluso la del chico tímido y deprimido qué quería alguien a su lado, de hecho, él mismo se lo dijo un día.

 ** _~o~_**

 _En un jardín estaban sentados dos adolescentes enamorados, comiendo fresas con crema, el postre favorito de la chica. El rubio se veía triste, ella se preocupó al verlo._

 _-¿Ocurre algo, Alois?_

 _-No...sólo que...¿puedo ser sincero contigo, Michelle?_

 _-Claro..._

 _-Es que, antes me sentía solo, pero cuando llegaste tú deje deje de sentirme así- musitó el muchacho, sonriendo._

 _-¿Eh?...¿A qué te refieres?- la castaña tenía un tono rojo en sus mejillas._

 _-Me refiero a que ya no necesito tanto la compañía de la gente, o la de Claude, porque estás tú- se levantó de su silla, se dirigió a la pequeña y la abrazó por la espalda, sonriéndole tiernamente._

 _-Alois...- estaba más que sonrojada, pero le correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa._

 _-Te amo- le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos, esos bellos y azules ojos que lo volvían loco, eran como los de Ciel, pero no era por eso que le encantaban, era porque eran los ojos de su amada, nadie más que de ELLA. El mocoso Phantomhive solo los había copiado o algo parecido._

 _Y si le hacían daño a los ojos de su novia, lo iban a pagar caro._

 **~o~**

La chica recordó ese día, quería llorar, pero no era el momento, no deseaba que ese shinigami viniera a "consolarla" de nuevo, ya dos veces en un día sería demasiado. Prefirió disponerse a dormir de una vez, no sin antes prometerse que no caería nunca más en los brazos de "esa cosa".

 _Se oía música y risas de la gente, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba, en el baile de disfraces, le habían obligado a ponerse un vestido azul con flores, ¿cuál es el problema de eso?, el problema era que debía llevar orejas y cola de gato, con pulseras peludas y todas esas cosas monas que odiaba. Todos disfrutaban de la fiesta y bebían licor, trató de divisar una cara conocida, pero el escenario cambió por completo, ahora estaba en un prado o bosque, reconoció al instante ese maldito árbol donde yacía su marido, enfrente de él ese asqueroso demonio con la sangre del chico. Esa vez ella presenció cada minuto de ese momento, lo peor de todo es que no pudo hacer nada, aunque ahora trató de hacer algo, detener a ese maligno ente, pero sus músculos no le respondían, estaba petrificada de horror, igual que aquella vez._

 _Escuchaba gritos, pedidos de ayuda, la muchacha se agachó, tapándose los oídos, no quería escuchar nada, no quería ver a su amado morir, no quería ver el rostro del demonio que tanto la atormentaba, quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, quería morir y no volver a ninguna parte, no reencarnar en nada._

 _Se dio cuenta que todo era un sueño, no, era una horrible pesadilla, trataba de despertar pero no podía, esas son las peores pesadillas, **las que no te dejan despertar.**_

 _El escenario cambió de nuevo, ahora estaba en el vacío, en frente de ella estaba Hannah._

 _-No sufras más, mi pequeña_

 _-¿Hannah?...¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Aún queda tiempo_

 _-¿Tiempo?¿De qué hablas?_

 _-Podemos salvarlo_

 _-¿Qué?¿A quién?...- pero ahora todo era absorbido por una nube negra, incluyendo a la criada -¡Espera!¡No te vayas!_

 _La nube consumió todo, excepto a la castaña, luego de la nada surgieron unas manos que trataron de agarrarla, la pequeña corrió tratando de esquivarlas, pero cada vez surgían más, hasta que finalmente la capturaron. Trató de zafarse, pero en ese momento vino alguien que no divisaba bien, sólo podía ver un cuchillo, el mismo que la apuñaló._

La condesa despertó dando un grito, había llorado mientras dormía. Estaba lloviendo, (sí, aquí también existe el clima :,v) cosa que odiaba. Se dispuso a dormir de nuevo, pero no podía, estaba aterrada, no quería tener otra vez esa pesadilla.

De repente sonó un trueno, la castaña se espantó y salió corriendo, por instinto o algo parecido, al dormitorio de Grell.

La parca roja sintió que su cama se movía, corrección... ALGUIEN se metía a SU cama, se dio la vuelta y vio una temblorosa cabellera castaña.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, moco...niñata?!

-¡No preguntes!¡No es mi culpa que hayan truenos!- la voz de la muchacha se escuchaba quebrada.

-¡¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos?!¡¿Con quince años?!

-¡No es eso!...sólo que... tuve una pesadilla...y el trueno...- la muerte roja debía admitir que se veía mona, de nuevo, parecía una niña pequeña con miedo a la oscuridad. Y realmente le temía, a una oscuridad profunda, a la soledad, la habían abandonado y traicionado muchas veces, ya no podía confiar en nadie, necesitaba una compañía, alguien que no la dejara. El pelirrojo lo sabía bien, ella **necesitaba su apoyo.**

-Agh...está bien, puedes dormir conmigo...¡pero sólo por esta noche!- se rindió finalmente.

-Ok...- sonó otro trueno y la menor volvió a gritar, no es que tuviera miedo a tal fenómeno natural, es sólo que la pesadilla la dejó totalmente trastornada. Temblaba y sollozaba un poco, por alguna extraña razón el shinigami no quería verla así, un impulso lo obligó a abrazarla, de decirle que todo estaba bien, de tranquilizarla, la necesidad de ayudarla.

Sé que están pensando, esta es la típica escena en que la chica tiene miedo y se acurruca*** en la cama del chico, luego este ve su lado tierno y comienza a gustar de ella, PERO, como todos conocemos a Grell Suttcliff, eso no va a pasar. Bueno... volviendo al cuento.

Ahí sucedió algo que la pequeña no deseaba que ocurriera, algo que juró que no sucedería.

Cayó de nuevo en los brazos del pelirrojo.

Pero al mismo tiempo sucedió otra cosa.

Una buena amistad.

 _"A veces tu enemigo puede convertirse en un aliado"_

* * *

 _CarolTom-sama reportándose_

¡Y eso fue todo por hoy!, esperamos que les haya gustado ^^

Elena: Les dijimos que los dejaríamos confundido 3:)

ACLARACIONES

*: sobornar o estafar a alguien, bueno, es menos que eso pero ya comprenden

**: cobijas, sábanas

***: encogerse, o algo parecido, al lado de una persona

¡Y la más importante!

NO habrá Michelle x Grell, pos las que quieren Grelliam o SebasGrell lo tendrán *w*

Elena: son de los típicos casos de los amigos que cuando uno se deprime, el otro lo abraza en plan "ya tranqui que yo estoy aquí" y al otro día se joden todo el rato

Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, y no se como pero llegué a las 3k de palabras :D, y me costó MUCHO escribir, porque la compu se pegaba y se me borraba todo, tuve que ver mucho Kuroshitsuji para que volviera mi determinación TwT

Elena: ALERTA DE UNDERTALE!

Y sobre mi fic de Yandere Simulator, lo actualizaré pronto, es que no he terminado el cap, falta de inspiración

Elena: ¿No me escuchaste? ALERTA DE UNDERTALE

Ya cállate y di tus lineas

Elena: Bueno ya ¬¬, sigan la historia, favoriteen...

Dejen reviews que no muerden y hasta la siguiente, mis querubines ;3


	3. Chapter 3: Esa noble, se hace Reina

Hola mis querubines :3, aquí otro cap de este fic

Elena: Aquí habrá mucho humor y cosas raras

Bueno, ahora sin más, comencemos

* * *

Capítulo 3: Esa noble, se hace Reina

La noble despertó en los brazos del pelirrojo, se sonrojó un poco, pero luego recordó que el tipo era prácticamente un gay. Ahora el problema cómo diablos iba a salir de ese enredo, primero lo movió, pero nada, luego trató de quitarse los brazos de encima, pero sólo la apretaba más, como si fuera un oso de peluche.

-Wiru... quiero hacer cosas contigo~-... corrección, la apretaba como si de William se tratase.

Con una gota en la sien, llegó a gritarle incluso, en vano, hasta que se le ocurrió picarle los ojos*, recién ahí la parca reaccionó, se sentó de golpe, regañandola.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa, mocosa?!¡Casi me dejas ciego!

-¡¿Y qué querías si no despiertas?!¡Tú casi me asfixias!

-Bueno, debiste quedarte en el sillón anoche

-Mejor cállate si no quieres que la clase sepa que te mojas las bragas por Will- sentenció mientras se levantaba.

Ese fue un golpe bajo, la chica siempre sabía cómo avergonzar a la gente, o incluso humillarla, en el caso del extravagante shinigami, su rostro quedó del color de su cabello.

El resto de la mañana se la pasaron compitiendo, desde quién tomaba una ducha primero, quién se vestía y se maquillaba primero, discutieron por el secador de pelo, incluso quién terminaba antes su desayuno. Y sin duda, esa fue la más estúpida de todas.

-Vamos a ver si puedes comer rápido, niñata

-¿Me estás retando, transexual?- dijo la condesa, desafiante.

-Soy una dama, ¡no un transexual!- se molestó este.

Comenzaron a comer y a tragar como pavos, difícilmente podrían digerir bien la comida. El pelirrojo tomó un té caliente y lo escupió como si de manguerita de presión se tratara, mojando gran parte de su ropa, por parte de la otra, se reía a carcajadas de él, pero se atragantó con el cereal, aguantando a puras penas. El resto de la comida la dejaron y corrieron a la puerta, al abrirla estaban Will y Ronald, esperándolos.

-¡Kya!...Hola W-will...¿cómo te va?- decía nervioso el shinigami, temiendo por su vida.

-Venía a despertarte, pero veo que ya estás listo, me impresionas, Suttcliff- emitió Will, bastante serio como para mostrar su impresión.

-¡Ah! etto...verás...- pero fue interrumpido por el castaño.

-También Knox me contó que estás alojando a una estudiante

-Esa soy yo- ahora habló la noble.

-Michelle Trancy- Will mostró, ahora sí, su asombro.

-La misma

-Esto...yo vine a buscarte- dijo por primera vez en el día, Ronald.

-Ah, ok, vámonos- musitó la chica mientras se retiraban junto al rubio bicolor.

-¿Se puede saber por qué la estás alojando?-preguntó el de traje negro cuando los estudiantes ya estaban lejos.

-Ah~ la pobre no tenía habitación donde quedarse y nadie quería alojarla- aclaró mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su superior.

-Ya veo... así que la cachorra Phantomhive terminó aquí- dijo mientras se arreglaba los lentes con su guadaña.

-Bueno, al parecer no pudo aguantar su papel de Julieta

-Entonces tú cuidarás de nuestra Viudita Negra, le hará falta un tutor siendo la única mujer en su clase- la parca roja llegó a saltar de la impresión.

-¡¿Qué?!¡Me niego!¡¿Acaso no has visto cómo me trata?!

-La verdad no he visto que te trate mal, Suttcliff, además me importa la nada si quieres o no, ES UNA ORDEN

-¡Esto no es justo, Wiru!~¡¿Por qué me haces sufrir de esta forma?!- el pelirrojo abrazó al castaño para "tratar" de convencerlo.

-Yo no te hago sufrir- de la nada lo pateó, estampándolo contra la pared- Y no te pases conmigo- luego se dispuso a caminar a la salida.

-¡Ay, qué cruel eres Will!-le gritó el de cabellera larga mientras se recuperaba del golpe, pero de repente sus "neuronas" hicieron "una especie de sinapsis"-¿Dijiste "nuestra Viudita"?- preguntó coqueto, malinterpretando el sentido de lo que realmente el castaño se refería-¡Sabía que me querías un poquito, Wiru!- gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre su superior, este suplicaba, también a gritos, que se bajara.

-¡¿Pero qué?!¡No!¡Bájate, Suttcliff!- las súplicas eran en vano, ya veía que el otro lo iba a tirar al suelo- ¡Grell, bájate de una vez!

 _En la academia_

Todos estaban en clases, el salón estaba silencioso, se podía sentir un aire de temor en los estudiantes, la castaña no entendía que estaba pasando, después de todo era la nueva.

-Ronald, ¿por qué todos están asustados?- susurró muy bajo la chica.

-Es por el profesor Benett, a él no le gusta escuchar ningún sonido, ni siquiera el de una mosca

Justo se vio volando dicho insecto, el maestro tiró un lápiz, dando en el blanco, ensartando el instrumento en la pared en el proceso, como si de un dardo se tratase. Todos de aterrorizaron más de lo que estaban.

-Wow, eso fue literal...¿y cómo hace sus clases entonces?

-No puedes hablar a menos que te lo indique

-Ah, tiene algo de sentido

-Y eso no es todo, te interroga y trata de hacerte dudar, si fallas te tira algo en la cabeza

-Ah...eso no tiene mucho sentido...

-Veamos...¿a quién interrogaré primero?- luego todos se pusieron a temblar. El señor Benett comenzó a pasearse por el salón, buscando a su víctima.-A ver...¡tú!- se levantó un alumno que se sentaba atrás de la noble-¡Tú no!, _ella_

"Mierda" pensó la castaña, para colmo le tocó siendo la nueva. Se levantó de su asiento algo nerviosa, pero un maestro no la iba a volver a humillar, iba a responder por todos los estudiantes que fallaron con este profesor.

-Preséntate

-Soy Michelle Trancy, señor

-Eres nueva, ¿eh?, y además mujer, ¿cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer, señor

-Mmm...interesante

Luego comenzó a interrogarle, le preguntaba cosas fáciles ya que era su segundo día, aunque en la última quería hacerle una trampa. La chica respondió correctamente, pero el profesor trató de hacerla dudar, cosa que no funcionó.

-¿Está segura?

-Sí, segurísima

-Pues...- el hombre le lanzó uno de sus boli-dardos, pero la condesa tomó rápidamente un libro y lo bloqueó...un libro menos para Ronald. Todos quedaron asombrados, incluso el maestro.

-Bien, se acabó la clase- el timbre sonó y los alumnos salieron corriendo, menos Michelle y su amigo rubio, este le reclamaba por su libro caído.

-¡Tú me debes un libro!¡Este era importante!- le reprochaba el chico.

-Te conseguiré otro, tranquilo- respondía paciente la otra.

-Usted es bastante decidida, señorita Trancy- ambos chicos abrieron muy grandes los ojos al escuchar eso.

-¿Eh?- mascullaron ambos.

-Me ha impresionado, ojalá sea así todas las clases- sentenció el hombre finalmente, les sonrió y se fue del aula. Los chicos se quedaron un poco para procesar las acciones del maestro y salieron al patio.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- aún seguían sin creerlo.

-No lo sé...eso no pasa con él- trató de hablar el muchacho.

-Eso no pasa ni en Londres...

-Bueno...cambiando el tema, ¿cómo dormiste anoche?

-Bien...en su mayoría

-¿Por qué?¿Acaso le tienes miedo a los truenos, _lass_?- le miró pícaramente el rubio.

-¿Qué?¡No!¡¿Por qué todos piensan eso?!

-Por nada, sólo bromeaba, heh

-Más te vale- la muchacha lo miró con recelo.

-Bien, puede que suene algo infantil, pero...¡Felicidades!¡Segundo día de escuela!-dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias...supongo- el timbre sonó y todos volvieron a clases, aunque técnicamente no tuvieron, porque el profesor llegó, dió un par de tareas, y se sentó en su escritorio lamentándose de quizás que cosa.

-¿Y a este qué le pasa?- preguntó la castaña.

-Ah, él es el profesor Hills, siempre se lamenta cada vez que viene porque su novia le termina, sólo deja tareas o trabajos

-¿Y el de ayer quién es?

-Es el profesor Reed, él es el que nos da proyectos hasta no más poder, y más encima nosotros somos su jefatura**

-Ah, interesante- la condesa comenzó al instante un análisis sobre sus profesores.

Sr. Reed

Cabello negro y corto, con unos lentes sin montura, usa camisa blanca y pantalón de tela. Profesor jefe, su sistema de estudio es dar proyectos e ignorar a las mujeres.

Sr. Benett

Cabello y bigote canosos, de contextura algo gruesa. Pasa materia, odia el ruido y es buen tirador de dardos, es muy estricto, pero respeta el esfuerzo de ciertos estudiantes, o así lo parece.

Sr. Hills

Un hombre delgado, cabello castaño claro, al parecer padece insomnio. Da ejercicios, en conclusión, deja que los alumnos hagan los que quieran. Un fracasado y arrastrado ante su novia.

-¿En qué piensas, _lass?-_ Ronald la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Eh?...sólo analizaba, mejor hagamos la tarea

-Tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo el rubio mientras estiraba las piernas y ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza en actitud relajada.

-¿Es en serio?, después vas a estar alterado

-Naaah, lo entregaré mañana

-No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy

-Lo tendré listo para mañana- el chico estaba muy confiado, pero vio que la chica estaba haciendo la tarea-¿En serio vas a hacerla?

-Se llama responsabilidad, algo que TÚ no tienes

-Ay, que mala eres, Chelle-chan- se hizo el ofendido.

-Te dije que no me llamaras "Chelle-chan"-la condesa se molestó, no le gustan para nada los diminutivos.

-¿Y Mi-chan?¿Ni siquiera Miche-chan?

-No, ninguno

-Oh vamos, hazlo por tu amigo Ronald que te quiere tanto- sentenció el rubio fingiendo melosidad.

-Recién nos conocimos ayer- masculló la castaña con fastidio.

-Pero ya te cogí cariño...¡Por favoor!- insistió con ojos de cachorro.

-Aish...vale, sólo s-fue interrumpida por el chico.

-¡Yeei!¡Verás lo bien que lo pasaremos!- emocionado la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, se alcanzó a escuchar un casi inaudible "Ronald, me asfixias".

Después de un par de horas tocaban las clases de "Educación física", que según Ronald era "la clase de estrategia de batalla y ver cómo se golpean". El sr. Reed (les hace casi todo) la sacó a ella adelante, junto con un alumno.

-El ejercicio es bastante simple, ambos contrincantes tendrán una guadaña extensible, el primero que se la quite al otro gana

-Tch, esto será pan comido- dijo desafiante el muchacho.

-Yo no estaría tan segura- le retó la noble.

El chico saltó muy alto, la chica sólo activó su guadaña extensible y le quitó el arma de las manos.

-Listo, gané- musitó sin interés.

-¡Eso no es justo!¡Ni siquiera se movió!- reclamó el alumno al aterrizar en el piso.

-Ok, segunda ronda, esta vez muévase, srita. Trancy

-Agh, ok

Se posicionaron frente a frente y comenzaron. El muchacho daba estocadas y la castaña las esquivaba rápidamente, luego ella se agachó y le hizo una zancadilla al chico con su instrumento. La guadaña del chico voló y la pequeña la atrapó.

-Bien, ¿quieres una tercera ronda?

Pronto se presentó un joven alto de cabellera colorina, se veía bastante serio, tenía un broche en su chaqueta. Todos vociferaban "¡Oh!¡Es el King!", "¿Qué hace aquí?"

-Veo que hay una nueva alumna, es hora de hacerle una bienvenida- decía mientras la retaba con su guadaña.

-Por mí está bien- dijo la otra de la misma forma.

Luego los alumnos empezaron a hacer barra***, el profesor no estaba muy interesado que digamos, la mayoría apoyaba a King diciendo cosas como "¡Vamo King!¡Aplástala!¡Demuéstrale quién manda!", mientras que un animado Ronald gritaba "¡Vamos Chelle-chan!¡Tú puedes!"

Ambos oponentes se posicionaron frente a frente, con guadañas en mano. El profesor dio inicio al combate y saltaron. Mientras, a lo lejos, dos figuras observaban.

-Vamos a ver si después de esto te convences

-Ah~ admite que no puede ser tan buena como Sebas-chan

-Primero mira y después opina, Suttcliff- le ordeno Spears muy enojado a causa de la mención del demonio.

El muchacho daba estocadas en el aire mientras la noble las esquivaba, luego aterrizaron en el piso, después el atacante volvió a saltar y activó la guadaña extensible en dirección de la pequeña, esta volvió a esquivarla haciendo una invertida, el colorín perdió la paciencia.

-¡¿Vas a atacarme de una vez o te vas a dedicar a esquivar?!

-Bueno, cómo gustes- sentenció burlona la joven.

El King dio una estocada directa estirando su arma y la muchacha esquivó el ataque agachándose, luego se paró rápidamente sobre ella e hizo un salto alto de trapecista. Activó su guadaña en el aire y con esta atrapó la de su oponente, enterrándola en el piso, aunque el chico aún no la soltaba.

Se deslizó sobre su arma y al llegar al final, pateó al muchacho en la cara dando un giro hacia atrás, luego lo volvió a patear en el estómago, dejándolo fuera de combate. Después reguló ambas guadañas y declaró su victoria.

Todos estaban atónitos, a excepción del profesor que no le importaba, Michelle había vencido a el King, el mejor de la academia, se acercaron emocionados hacia ella, saturándola de elogios como "¡Wow!¿Cómo lo hiciste?¡Eres increíble!¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar así?¡Enséñame, por favor!" y algo así por el estilo. Por fortuna, Ronald vino al rescate.

-¡Beep, beep!¡Despejen!, vamos, déjenle espacio para respirar- dijo mientras alejaba un poco a la multitud.

-Gracias, Ronnie- le agradeció divertida la noble, el mencionado se sonrojó un poco. El King se acercó a ella con el broche que antes estaba en su saco, y se lo dió.

-Este broche lo lleva el mejor de la academia, al ver que me has...vencido...te pertenece ahora- el colorín estaba muy decepcionado de sí mismo, su título le fue arrebatado (aunque justamente) por una mujer, ,encima nueva, pero aún así, la chica se ganó su respeto.

-Ah...emm...gracias- recibió el broche y lo examinó con detalle. Tenía un escudo de ramas, con una calavera en el centro. Se lo colocó en su chaqueta.

-Entonces...¿ella es la nueva King?- preguntó un alumno.

-Sí, pero ella es mujer- emitió otro.

-Entonces será Queen, ¿cierto, Chelle-chan?- dijo el rubio.

-Bueno...supongo que...- la castaña estaba en duda, no pensó que sería la mejor de la academia en dos días.

-¡Queen!¡Queen!¡Queen!-gritaron todos sus compañeros a coro, la menor encontró bastante irónico el hecho de que la mayoría estaba en su contra hace apenas unos minutos. A lo lejos los otros dos shinigamis estaban observando todo.

-¿Ves?, ella es buena, no sé por qué te quejas tanto, Suttcliff

-Bueno...es buena, pero ¿qué pasa con sus calificaciones?

-Ella manipula a la gente, uno debe ser bastante inteligente para eso

-Aish...¿y por qué debo cuidarla?

-Porque tal vez así cambie tu actitud- le increpó mientra se daba media vuelta y se iba- Y yo que tu le compro algo por su victoria

-¿Mmh?, sólo fue una pequeña riña

-Entonces, por aguantarte a ti- el castaño ya estaba lejos, dejando al pelirrojo solo.

-Mo~claro, como eres tan frío- masculló con su socarrona sonrisa.

De vuelta en el salón, todos hablaban sobre "la gran batalla" en Ed. Física, aunque para la chica no era gran cosa, además se estaba incomodando con tantos murmullos.

-Entonces...¿hay reglas para esto?- preguntó la condesa.

-Sip, debes tener las mejores calificaciones en toda la escuela, con todos los ramos*^, si alguien llega a superarte, debes entregar el título- le contestó el rubio bicolor.

-Ah, ok, supongo que esto es como una tradición

-Sí, creada recientemente hace apenas 50 años- esta vez respondió el ex-King, que venía hacia ellos- La idea de ser King es alcanzar la perfección en todo aspecto, si alguien llega a ser mejor que el King, significa que no sirve para esto y se convierte en un estudiante promedio- musitó serio.

-Ya veo, por cierto, no nos hemos presentado correctamente, soy Michelle Trancy- la castaña le estiró la mano al mayor.

-Yo soy Stanley Miller- el chico tomó la mano de la joven y besó el dorso de esta, en forma de saludo. Ella se sonrojó un poco por el gesto, justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Nos vemos luego, supongo- se despidió la chica.

-Sí, eso espero- masculló el joven caminando a la salida del aula- Y le recomiendo que tenga sus lentes cuanto antes, así no se mete en problemas

La noble se le quedó viendo unos minutos, cuando se fue, Ronald le miró con una sonrisa pícara.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que tendrás que elegir entre Stanley-san y Grell-sempai, ¿no, Chelle-chan?

-¡Claro que no!¡Yo soy casada!, además, Grell ni siquiera estaría en la lista- se defendió la menor, algo avergonzada.

-¿Pero con Stanley-san sí, Quinny?- la sonrisa pícara del rubio se ensanchaba más aún.

-Ya es suficiente, chistosito...¿Quinny?¿De dónde salió eso?

-No es mucha ciencia, sólo convine Queen con lo pequeña y tierna que eres~- el muy animado de Ronald la abrazaba y frotaba su rostro en la melena castaña.

-Aish...esto va para largo- se dijo a sí misma la pequeña, algo fastidiada.

Al final de la jornada de clases la chica salió de la academia, se sentía orgullosa, por lo menos estaba en el primer paso de su objetivo, bueno, uno de los dos.

Su objetivo a corto plazo era poder destacar en la sociedad shinigami y ser respetada.

Su objetivo a largo plazo era vengarse de Claude Faustus.

Se sentía tan bien, que tenía ganas de bailar.

La joven comenzó a bailar un flamenco con delicados pasos, moviendo los brazos y dando piruetas, al terminar aplaudió y susurró un "Olé", todo esto en memoria de su marido. No se había sentido bien en mucho tiempo, siempre estaba preocupada, enojada, o llorando.

-Vaya, bailas bien ¿eh?- musitó una voz conocida.

-¡Kyaa!- gritó la noble del susto- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Vine a buscarte, ¿no es obvio?- le preguntó el pelirrojo con ironía.

-Me asustaste...¿viste todo?- la castaña estaba muy avergonzada.

-Bueno, desde que estabas fuera del portón

-M-mejor vámonos

-Ah, toma- recordó Grell, entregándole una cajita.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ábrelo y lo sabrás

La pequeña abrió la caja y sacó un par de lentes con montura azul, bastante bonitos y a su medida.

-¿Lentes?¿Para qué?

-Son parte de la indumentaria de un shinigami, si no los usas serás considerada una desertora- aclaró la parca roja.

-Ya veo- se los colocó, para su suerte, no tenían casi nada de aumento, pero se mareaba un poco- Tienes buen gusto para estas cosas, aunque me costará acostumbrarme

-Después de todo soy tu tutor- a la joven se le erizaron los pelos al escuchar eso, ¿dijo tutor?¿o acaso no escuchó bien?.

-¡¿Cómo que eres mi tutor?!¡Imposible!

-Lo mismo le reclamé a Will, pero ya sabes cómo es él- emitió el shinigami mientras se limaba las uñas.

-Y sólo esto me faltaba...¡maldito Will!¡juro que si lo encuentro lo desmiembro!

-Mo~ vamos, será divertido, Chelle-chan- le dijo apoyando sus manos en las rodillas con un tono meloso.

-¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN?!- le bastaba con que Ronald le pusiera apodos, ahora tenía que aguantar a este.

-Ronnie no es el único que te puede poner apodos, tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer también- luego la ahorcó...digo, abrazó como si fuera un osito de felpa (como tal Tamaki a Haruhi)-¡Además es imposible no apodar a una monada como tú!

-S-semp-pai, m-me asfi-ixi-as~- entre decirle "sempai" a "esa cosa" y la asfixia, la pequeña no sabía que era peor.

-¡Oh~ me dijiste "sempai"!- ahora el mayor daba piruetas con ella en los brazos.

-¡Grell!¡DETENTE!- la parca y la soltó. Quedó completamente mareada, y asqueada a la vez.

-Ok, mejor vamos a casa, ¿vale?

-Pero si eso es lo que yo...agh, no importa, vamos- y se dispusieron a caminar al departamento.

-Will puso una cama en la sala, así que ahora tendrás dónde dormir- masculló el mayor- Sobre lo de su desmembramiento, si quieres se lo hago llegar

-Ah, está bien- emitió la menor, sin querer se formó una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _"La persona menos esperada puede hacer algo por ti"_

* * *

Bueno, y eso fue todo por hoy, espero que es haya gustado ^^

Elena: ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando te gana la pereza?

No es pereza, es falta de inspiración, carajo ¬¬

ACLARACIONES

*: es meter los dedos en los ojos de alguien, pos es muy obvio ;-;

**: que es su profesor jefe

***: apoyar, o más bien, hacerle porras a alguien o algo

*^: materias o asignaturas

Sobre mi fic de "El corazón dividido en dos", lo subiré en un rato, o tal vez mañana, porque tengo que prestar la compu, si no lo han leído, pásense a ver si les gusta ;)

Elena: Deja de hacer spam, a nadie le importa Yandere Simulator, niña moda

Cállate un rato, joder, que gracias a mí existes y eres comentarista :/

Elena: Pudiste haberte traído a mi novio ¬¬

No quise, porque soy descarada :D

Elena: Al menos tengo novio 3:)

Yo también tengo, y es real Bv *suena música turn on for what*, ahora di tus lineas, carajo.

Elena: Bueeh, favoriteen, sigan la historia...

Dejen sus reviews, y hasta la siguiente, mis querubines ;3


	4. Chapter 4: Esa noble, el comienzo

Hola mis querubines, aquí otro cap de este fic :3

Elena-chan se me enojó por lo de la última vez, así que hoy ¡tenemos nuevo comentarista!

*redoble de tambores*

Y ese es:

¡METATTON! *suena It's Showtime!*

Mtt:¡Buenas noches, mis bellezas!

No debí meter Undertale en esto, pero no conseguimos a otro animador que cobre barato

Mtt:¡Oye!¡Yo no soy un animador barato!

Perdón, pero enserio no teníamos presupuesto ;-;

Ahora sin más...

Mtt: ¡Comencemos con el fic, bellezas!

* * *

Capítulo 4, Especial: Esa noble, el comienzo

Michelle Trancy.

No, Michelle Bloodwolf.

Tampoco, comenzemos del principio, más atrás aún.

Michelle Phantomhive.

Nació el 12 de Febrero de 1874, hija de Vicent y Rachel Phantomhive, murió dos días después de nacer.

O eso pensaron los condes.

En realidad, una enfermera la secuestró y la vendió a la mansión Bloodwolf, claro, era una recién nacida, ¿de qué les iba a servir?. La verdad les sirvió mucho a los nobles de la mansión, se encariñaron con ella al instante, ya que la mujer era infértil, razón por la cual la pareja discutía a menudo. Tiempo después la adoptaron, o más bien, la inscribieron como hija suya.

No se enteró de esto hasta tres días antes del suicidio.

 _~o~_

A pesar de lo tanto que la querían, sus padres adoptivos nunca pasaban tiempo con ella, en su lugar estaba su querido abuelo, Simon Bloodwolf. Una de las personas que más quería la muchacha en este mundo, le enseñó de todo, desde áreas como la matemática y la historia, hasta la área artística, la técnica con el pincel, tocar varios instrumentos, incluso le enseñó esgrima, entre otras armas, era una buena luchadora a su edad. Todas las tardes, a la hora del té, ya sea en el balcón o en el jardín, comían frutillas con crema, su postre favorito. Tenía una buena vida, se le cumplía cada capricho, aunque no es como si pidiera muchos.

Era una nena felíz, pura, inocente, con valores, radiante... hasta ese día.

Poco después de su noveno cumpleaños, asaltaron la mansión y atentaron contra su familia. Asesinaron todos sin excepción, a sus padres y a su amado abuelo, bombardearon el lugar, quedó completamente incendiada. Ella intentó escapar con lo puesto al ser la única con vida, lo único que pudo rescatar fue el sombrero de copa que le regaló su abuelo, pero la atraparon y se la llevaron, a las semanas la vendieron a la mansión Trancy, como esclava.

No, aún peor que eso, sólo sería el objeto sexual de un viejo repugnante.

Llegó en carreta a la mansión y el conde comenzó a examinar la "mercancía". Como tenía nueve años, aún no estaba desarrollada y pudo confundirse fácilmente con un chico. El hombre quedó encantado con, en ese entonces, "él".

Primera noche, la prepararon a ella, con un kimono azul floreado y una que otra rosa roja. Claro, el viejo no tardó en darse cuenta que era una chica... pero, aún así, seguía regocijado.

Y la castaña no tardó en convertirse en la favorita de Conde Trancy. Aunque había una diferencia entre ella y el resto de los críos.

Nunca dejó que la tocase.

Ni un solo pelo.

Al principio fingió ser una chica tímida y asustadiza, siempre con el discurso de "temer a que le dañe", todo para ganarse su confianza. El viejo le dió una alcoba propia, ropa cara y todas las comodidades posibles, incluso la nombró Michael para que no tuviera problemas con los niños, se ganó el respeto de ellos... o más bien el miedo. Todo eso con la condición de que la prepararan vestida de mujer e hiciera lo que el conde quisiese.

Pero ni siquiera con eso lograba algo con ella, pasaban las semanas y todavía "estaba asustada".

Meses después, todo iba bien para ella, el viejo llegó al extremo de regalarle chucherías* para siquiera tocarla, pero no lo dejaba. Se preguntarán cómo lo hacía con el resto de los críos, pues usaba el nombre de Michael y se vestía de hombre; camisa, chaleco marrón claro, un chaquetón azul con cintas negras (parecido al de Ciel, pero más femenino), shorts negros, medias azul marino y zapatos de tacón negro.

Un día llegó un nuevo cargamento de niños a la mansión, junto con una misteriosa criada.

El conde revisaba el cargamento sentado en un sillón, la ojiazul en su regazo. Tocó el turno de un chico rubio con ojos azul cielo, estaban llenos de odio, el hombre dijo que era impuro y sucio, lo golpeó con su bastón hasta dejarlo en el suelo. Pero esos ojos crueles, impuros y sucios fueron los que hizo que el bichito de la curiosidad le picara a la castaña.

A los días después, la famosa criada descubrió su "secretito".

Estaba desvistiéndose, pues prefería vestirse sola, hasta que la sirvienta entró sin tocar y la vio en ropa interior.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!¡No puedes entrar sin tocar!- chilló la joven.

-¡L-lo siento!...no volverá a ocurrir señor...señorita- se disculpó la albina, observaba la delicada figura de la pequeña.- Ya era sospechoso ese "asunto" suyo

-¡Cállate!- ordenó esta mientras se cubría con las sábanas.- ¡No digas nada!...por favor

-Lo haré con una condición

-Ve al grano

-Hay un chico que estoy vigilando, se llama Jim Macken, es el rubio que has estado observando

-Yo no lo observo...- se justificó la chica, avergonzada.- Sólo me llama la atención...

-Bueno, si lo cuidas, prometo guardar el secreto

-Ok, pero tienes que servirme

- _Yes, my lady_ \- le dijo la mujer, dando una reverencia.

-Por cierto...¿Quién y qué eres tú?

-Soy Hannah Analfeloz y soy un demonio.

Seguro piensan que hizo un contrato con el demonio, pero no, sólo fue un trato.

La joven comenzó a vigilar al chico de lejos, cada vez le daba más curiosidad, quería hablarle pero no sabía cómo, de hecho, no sabía nada de él, sólo conocía su nombre. Para sus suerte, un martes por la mañana, el rubio se involucró en una pelea y ella se interpuso a su favor.

-¡Vamos!¡A ver si eres tan hombre ahora!- le gritaba un chico de cabello negro, le tiraba piedras al rubio, que estaba en el suelo. La ojiazul llegó en ese momento y se interpuso en el medio.

-¡Basta!¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?!- habló la muchacha.

-Nada que te importe- dijo otro niño de cabello anaranjado.

-No fue una petición, Tom, diganme qué es lo que ocurre aquí- ordenó ella, con una mirada amenazante.

-Anda Michael, no vas a defender a este debilucho, ¿o sí?- se rió el azabache.

-Yo defiendo a quién se me da la gana, así que no vuelvan a meterse con él, ¡ahora fuera de aquí!- sentenció . El rubio aún seguía en el suelo, le miraba estupefacto.

-Tch, vámonos, no merece la pena, se cree importante porque es el favorito- emitió el abusivo y se fue junto a su compañero.

-Odio a la gente así- masculló la castaña.-¿Estás bien?- le estiró amablemente la mano al chico para levantarlo.

-Estoy bien...gracias- dijo este al recibirla.- Michael, ¿cierto?

-Sí, y tú eres Jim Macken

-Sí, así que eres el favorito

-Bueno, ¿tú qué crees?- rió dulcemente la joven, pero fueron interrumpidos por un par de mayordomos.

-Disculpe señor, pero el conde lo quiere ver para esta tarde.

-Vale, llevenme con Hannah- la chica le sonrió cálidamente al ojiceleste.- Nos vemos, Jim

Desde ese día pasaban más tiempo juntos, la castaña cada vez estaba más curiosa por el rubio, y supo muchas cosas sobre él, como que tenía un año más que ella, de dónde venía, sobre su hermanito Luka, aún así, Jim nunca le preguntó nada sobre ella, tal vez para respetar su privacidad. Las tarde de los jueves, la joven robaba un tarro de crema, él una canasta con frutillas, y comían juntos en el bosque, a escondidas. A veces hacían una que otra locura y conversaban ciertos temas. Un jueves cualquiera, hablaron de técnicas para seducir al viejo, un tema normal para niños de diez años.

-Así que te haces el asustado- comenzó Jim.

-Sí, pero el viejo ahora está más exigente, ha comenzado a sospechar- decía ella con tranquilidad, recostada en la hierba.

-Ah, ¿y por qué impides que te toque?

-No dejaré que un viejo asqueroso como él me toque un pelo, JAMÁS- musitó con un semblante serio, se podría decir que hasta amenazante, tanto que el rubio se asustó por su reacción, ella se percató de aquello.- Bueno, pero no me ha hecho nada, así que no me quejo- dijo volviendo a su actitud tranquila.

-Ah, ya veo, creo que deberías ser un poco más dominante, o caprichoso

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que deberías hacer que el viejo se arrodille ante ti

-Mmh, no lo había pensado- titubeó la chica mientras se arreglaba el sombrero de copa que su abuelo le regaló hace tanto.

-Ahora abre la boca~-canturreó el ojiceleste, con una frutilla bañada en crema en la mano.

-No, puedo hacerlo yo

-Oh, vamos, hazlo por tu amigo Jim- este acercaba la fruta a su boca.

-Noo~- refunfuñó la castaña.

Por obra del destino, y de un viento fuerte, Jim perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre la muchacha, se enderezó un poco, sólo para darse cuenta de la situación incómoda. Ambos rostros a centímetros de distancia, sonrojados a no más poder, el rubio observaba cada detalle de ese bello rostro, sus ojos azules y grandes, con unas largas pestañas. "¿Cómo es que puede ser hombre?¡Imposible!", pensaba este.

-Te dije que abrieras la boca- le habló divertido.

-Cállate, chistoso, ahora quítate de encima- le ordenó muy, pero muy avergonzada.

-No hasta que te comas esa frutilla- rió el muy descarado.

-Aish...vale- se rindió, el chico sacó otra fresa y se la dio en la boca, con una sonrisa triunfante, luego se quitó de encima, la chica se sentó. Claro que cuando se sentó el chico la atrapó y la puso sobre él.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- chilló la castaña, con el rostro convertido en un tomate.

-¿Estás seguro que eres hombre?

-¡Claro que sí!¡¿A qué esa pregunta, mocoso?!- mintió.

-Eres muy guapo para ser un chico- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, la chica no sabía si le estaba coqueteándole o se estaba burlando de ella.

-Señor- habló una voz femenina, los jóvenes se separaron al instante.- El conde dice que se prepare

-E-eh, entendido Hannah- dijo esta muy avergonzada y se levantó- Maldito descarado- se "despidió" y se fue con la criada.

-Adiós- se despidió el otro.

Esa noche debía usar un vestido rosa, que si no fuera por las cintas y adornos, parecería camisón, odiaba el color, pero no podía negarse. Hannah la ayudaba a vestirse mientras charlaban.

-¿Y qué te ha parecido Jim?- comenzó la albina.

-Agradable, pero a veces es un pervertido

-Qué bien, hacen una bonita pareja

-¡EEH!- se sonrojó la ojiazul, optó por cambiar el tema drásticamente.- Como sea, ¿hiciste un contrato con él o algo así?

-No, pero con su hermano sí

-¿Luka?

-Sí, me invocó para cumplir el deseo de su onii-san

-¿Su deseo?¿Y por qué lo vigilas entonces

-Era parte del contrato

La charla terminó ahí, la criada cepillaba la melena castaña de Michelle, eso la relajaba, juraba que podía quedarse dormida, pero unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su grato relajo. Un mayordomo abrió la puerta, anunciando que debe partir ya, la castaña sólo dio un suspiro pesado, asintiendo.

-Deseame suerte

-Lo haré, señorita

Partió a la habitación del conde, acompañada de dos sirvientes, tal vez deba hacerle caso a ese rubio pervertido, ser algo más caprichosa, aunque se debatía mentalmente, por algo no hay que hacerle caso a los aficionados, pero tal vez no lo era, ¿y si no le ha contado todo?¿y si el chico ya a hecho estas cosas antes?, por algo era un pervertido, ¿no?. No, eso no es posible, aunque...por algo dijeron que era impuro y sucio, pero ese era un viejo enfermo que criticaba a los demás sin verse a sí mismo. La castaña se regañaba por estar pensando como colegiala enamorada, no debía pensar en esas cosas...pero, a sus diez años era normal, ¿por qué no?, acaso tal vez, sólo tal vez, ¿estaría enamorada de ese rubio?.

Ya no podía pensar en ello ahora, estaba dentro de la habitación.

-¡Michelle!¡Mi niña favorita!- se regocijaba el conde con los brazos abiertos, sentado en un sofá de terciopelo blanco.- Ven, siéntate- le señaló y la muchacha se sentó sobre sus piernas.- Mira, nos invitaron a una fiesta, tú vendrás conmigo, como mi sobrina.-musitó con una invitación y un abrecartas en mano.

-¿Tengo que vestirme de hombre?- preguntó la castaña sin mucho interés.

-Bueno...sí- el hombre dejó el abrecartas sobre el sillón.

-No importa

-Bien, han pasado meses ya desde que llegaste, creo que ya tienes más confianza, ¿no?- la chica adivinó de inmediato sus intenciones.

-Es que...no estoy segura, aún tengo un poco de miedo, usted sabe que soy tímida para estas cosas, conde- actuó como una niña asustadiza. El conde la apartó de su regazo y se arrodilló ante ella, acariciando sus delgadas y delicadas piernas, suplicando.

-Por favor, será la primera y última vez, mi Michelle, mi pequeño ángel...- la favorita lo miraba con algo de asco, pero no era lo más humillante que el viejo había hecho.

-No lo sé...supongo que con algo a cambio- siguió los consejos de Jim, ahora tomó una actitud caprichosa, esto molestó un poco al conde.

-Tienes un montón de lujos, ropas elegantes, una sirvienta, chucherías, la protección de mis mayordomos, libertad casi absoluta, te llevaré a la fiesta,¡¿qué más quieres?!

-Conde, contrólese- le ordenó en un tono represivo, era increíble como una niña de diez años dominaba casi por completo a un viejo.

-Sólo una vez- el viejo besó sus pies, dicha acción asqueó a la ojiazul por completo, aún no cree que ese hombre haya llegado a tal extremo.

-No quiero- sentenció finalmente. El conde enfureció.

-¡Ya he perdido la paciencia, niñata!- se abalanzó sobre ella, la chica intentó forcejear en lo posible, por fortuna el abrecartas estaba a su alcance, lo tomó y apuñaló al hombre en el abdomen, escapó del agarre de este. El piso, el sofá, el vestido, entre otras cosas, manchadas con sangre.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme, viejo asqueroso!- le gritó eufórica y salió corriendo con el abrecartas en mano.

-¡Vuelve aquí, mocosa!- llamó el hombre, pero ella estaba lejos.

Corrió al bosque con lágrimas en sus ojos, se escuchaban los llamados de los sirvientes, que seguro estaban buscándola. Se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente lejos de la mansión y se sentó en un gran árbol, lloraba desconsoladamente, lo más probable es que la echen y termine en la calle, estaba sola, entre árboles y telarañas, pero no por algo dicen que los matorrales hablan.

-Vaya, vaya, eres muy linda para estar llorando- se escuchó una voz desde lo profundo, la castaña se asustó un poco. Esperó a que el dueño de la voz se presentara, o que fuera una alucinación, luego apareció un hombre muy guapo, de ojos rojos y seductores.

-¿Q-quién eres?- preguntó la joven asustada, de hecho temblaba.

-¿Yo?, sólo soy un simple mayordomo- dijo este con una sonrisa burlesca.

-D-dí tu nombre- él se estaba acercando, la pequeña intentaba alejarse, pero se topó con el gran árbol, sostuvo firme el abrecartas por si acaso.

-Soy Sebastián Michaelis, mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive- se presentó por fin.

-Te he visto y tienes habilidades, viendo que estás sola...¿quieres trabajar?

-¿Trabajar?- no entendía a qué se refería el mayordomo.

-Serías criada de la mansión, tendrás comida, alojo y una buena paga- Sebastián se agachó frente a ella y con un pañuelo le secó las lágrimas, luego la tomó del mentón, acercando su rostro- No debes temerme, pequeña- le hablaba con un tono seductor, la chica temblaba, no era capaz de gesticular palabra.

-¡Señorita!- ambos se alertaron al escuchar la voz, era Hannah, venía corriendo al rescate.- ¡No se acerque a él!- el mayordomo se levantó y se alejó un poco al ver a la criada aproximándose.

-Bueno, si cambias de opinión, sabes donde encontrarme- y desapareció tal como vino, entre los árboles.

-Señorita...- le habló con un rostro preocupado al ver las manchas de sangre y el arma, su ama temblaba y sollozaba, enseguida se acercó y la abrazó, consolándola, dándole caricias, la arrullaba.

-Hannah...quiero irme de aquí...-susurró apenas la muchacha mientras se agarraba fuerte de la criada.- No te pido que vengas conmigo, pues tú tienes que vigilar a ese chico, pero...ayúdame a escapar...por favor...el viejo me quiere ver muerta...- se había calmado un poco, pero tenía miedo.

-No se preocupe, _my lady,_ mientras esté a su lado, la protegeré

-Tú...eres una chica...- se oyó otra voz cerca, Jim Macken, él lo vio todo, había descubierto su secreto.

La ojiazul chilló del susto, ahora sí, estaba arruinada. Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- le gritó ella.

-Paseaba...- mintió el rubio.

-Debes volver...

-Eres una chica...

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta?- sabía que se había dado cuenta, de hecho hasta se lo preguntó. Hannah miraba expectante, la joven ya se había soltado de sus brazos. A los segundos el chico se dio cuenta de la sangre en el vestido.

-¡¿Mataste al viejo?!

-No lo maté, lo herí...fue en defensa propia...-nuevamente, un breve silencio.

-No le diré a nadie- masculló Jim.

-¿En serio?

-Con dos condiciones

-Ve al punto

-Primero dime tu nombre real- ordenó serio.

-Michelle Bloodwolf- obedeció esta- ¿Cuál es la segunda?

-Que no te apartes de mi lado- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué?

-Eres la única amiga que tengo, todos los demás se burlan de mí...por eso...quiero que estemos juntos...como amigos, claro- la chica estaba confundida, una petición algo ridícula, pero era lo único que la podía resguardar por unos días.

-Ok- aceptó finalmente.

El ojiceleste sonrió, finalmente lo había conseguido. Hace tiempo se sentía atraído por la castaña, de hecho, sospechaba que había algo raro en él, esta mañana se dió cuenta, tenía unos rasgos muy finos, una actitud serena y unos ojos muy bellos para ser un hombre, además su comportamiento la delató completamente. Ahora que confirmó que era una fémina, tenía una oportunidad.

-Señorita, debemos volver, es medianoche- le pidió Hannah, la chica asintió, algo temerosa, pero mientras la criada estuviera a su lado, no le iba a pasar nada. Se fue sin siquiera despedirse, pero al rubio no le importó, pues él también se fue por su camino

- _Hoheo taralna Rondero tarel_

Entraron a la habitación por la ventana, así no tener más problemas, luego la albina le preparó un baño y metió la chica al agua. Sonreía para sus adentros, pensaba que aquellos jóvenes se veían lindos juntos.

En el tiempo que ha pasado, Hannah ha aprendido a querer a la muchacha, al principio era para vigilar a Jim, pero ahora le empezaba a tener cariño a su ama, pues la trataba bien y atendía a sus sugerencias. Cuidaba de sus tres retoños. Un acto de amor o cariño fuera de un contrato, sería algo humillante para un demonio, por eso Hannah prefiere mantenerlo en secreto, de hecho, se juró a sí misma que si hacía alguna vez un contrato con su ama, no devoraría su alma, o al menos guardaría su esencia dentro de ella, por más hambrienta que estuviera. Le ofrecía todos los cuidados de una madre, la madre que la pequeña nunca tuvo.

Nada que un baño de burbujas no pueda remediar.

La castaña se relajaba en la tina, sentía que todas sus preocupaciones se las llevaba el agua, todos los malos pensamientos, su mente en blanco, es bueno tener la mente en blanco a veces. Hannah vaciaba la botella de shampoo en su cabeza y la masajeaba, juraría que estaba en el paraíso.

Pero la sensación no dura para siempre.

-¿Quién es Sebastián Michaelis?- preguntó la chica, seria.

-Él es un demonio, es conocido por ser un seductor para mujeres, no debe acercarse a él

-Dijo que era mayordomo en la mansión Phantomhive y me ofreció trabajo- a la criada no le pareció grata la sorpresa.

-Así que el cuervo tiene correa- esto lo dijo más para sí misma que para su ama.

Pasaron tres días, que para Michelle fueron un infierno, no salía de su habitación y apenas comía de los nervios, Hannah hacía lo posible para calmarla, pero ya se imaginaba que venía un sirviente diciendo:"Señor, haga sus maletas, se va de la mansión" o "Lamentablemente tendrá que ser ejecutado", claro que si harían lo último, ni siquiera le avisarían. Además no recibía visitas de Jim, no sabía nada de él, supo que a los críos les había llegado la peste y esto la tenía muy preocupada, todo en tres días desastrosos.

En la mañana, llamaron a la puerta.

-Señor Michael, el conde lo llama- le dijo un mayordomo.

-Ah...sí, Hannah prepa- fue interrumpida por el moro.

-El conde dice que no se prepare, lo espera en su despacho- a la pobre se le erizaron los pelos, era hora de armar sus maletas. Obedeció, fue con Hannah para que la protegiera en el caso que la atacaran, estaba muy nerviosa, sudaba frío, sentía una corriente pasando muy lenta y tortuosamente por su columna, cada paso que daba por el pasillo era más desgarrador que el anterior. Finalmente, llegó al despacho y tocó la puerta, entró al escuchar un "Adelante".

-¿Me llamaba, conde?- decía algo temerosa, el viejo estaba sentado en su escritorio, Hannah miraba expectante detrás suya.

-Sí, te llamé para informarte que, por tu comportamiento del otro día, ya no serás más la favorita- habló tranquilo.

"Perfecto, me echará de aquí", fue lo que pasó por su mente.

-Sin embargo, gracias a mi hijo, seguirás viviendo aquí y tendrás tus privilegios, siempre cuando tú seas su dama de compañía

¿Hijo?¿Dama de compañía?¿Para qué diablos quiere una?, la castaña estaba confundida, miró a Hannah para obtener una respuesta, pero ella estaba igual de sorprendida.

-¿Tengo que seguir...?

-¿Vistiéndote como hombre?, eso lo decidirá él, ahora retírate- le ordenó y ella obedeció.

Ambas doncellas paseaban por el jardín, o más bien Michelle caminaba en círculos mientras que la otra observaba, aliviadas y confundidas a la vez, ¿quién era ese famoso hijo?¿debía trabajar para él ahora?. Bueno, sus dudas fueron contestadas cuando vieron a Jim con ropas extravagantes, demasiado para su gusto, venía acompañado de un misterioso mayordomo con lentes.

-¿Jim?¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo ya no soy Jim, ¡soy Alois Trancy!- le dijo con una grata sonrisa.

-¡¿Que?!¡Imposible!¡¿Tú eres el hijo del viejo?!- no lo podía creer, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto en tres días?.

-Oye, deberías agradecerme porque el viejo no te va a echar, además no tendrás que aguantarlo más- el rubio lo había hecho, la había apuñalado por la espalda, todas la veces que se dijeron que eran amigos, esas tardes de charla, todoas las fresas compartidas, lo ocurrido ese jueves, todo era partes de su plan, por eso no vino a verla en esos tres días. Su imperio se fue por la borda, fue chantajeada, ahora tenía que servirle a ese mocoso.-Y te recomiendo que sigas vistiéndote como chico, no será por mucho, sólo hasta que ese viejo desaparezca de una vez por todas, ¿cierto Claude?

-Sí- asintió el moro mientras arreglaba sus lentes.

-¿Ves?, no debes preocuparte- el muchacho le guiñó un ojo, la joven se sonrojó por el gesto y luego se fue sin decir nada, indignada. Le entregó toda su confianza al crío y él no hizo más que manipularla, ahora es su supuesta dama de compañía, nunca debió pasar tiempo con él, no, nunca debió defenderlo esa vez, la había traicionado, pero se lo devolvería multiplicado por tres. Aún así tenía una duda, ¿a qué se refería con hacer desaparecer al viejo?.

Bueno, eso lo descubrió a la semana después, el viejo había muerto por una "extraña causa", y seguro que esa causa era Alois. Asistió al funeral, lo menos que podía hacer, en la iglesia el rubio se las gritó y lloró todas, "que no lo quería dejar ir", para ella fue la actuación más patética que había visto, y lo peor es que el público se lo tragó, dándole lástima y su más grande pésame. La ojiazul tenía unas ganas tremendas de golpear al chico y gritarles a todos que era una sucia mentira.

A la tarde fue el entierro, después de la ceremonia se enteró que liberaron a los niños, quería encarar a su rival, pero él se le adelantó, se acercó a ella junto a su mayordomo y un ramo de rosas.

-Te lo dije, yo cumplo mis promesas- habló con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Nunca lo quisiste, fue todo una mentira- atacó con un semblante amenazante.

-Sí, la mayoría se lo tragó- musitó sin interés, luego avanzó hacia ella.- Tú tampoco lo querías, lo odiabas también

-Maldito mocoso- le insultó ella, pero al parecer no le molestó en lo absoluto.

-Te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú, así que tú eres la mocosa, además no es mi culpa que no hayas manipulado bien al viejo- el rubio puso una mano en su cadera y con la otra le hacía señas de burla, cosa que le sacó de quicio a la muchacha.

-Te acostaste con él- masculló irritada.

-Yo te dije la manera de hacerlo sin terminar en su cama, tú no la seguiste bien- tomó delicadamente su mano y besó el dorso.- Te prometo que todos los que nos hicieron sufrir recibirán un dolor peor que la muerte- la joven se le quedó viendo, ¿qué estaba intentando?, no sabía si trataba de seducirla o de reírse de ella, de nuevo, pero con cualquiera de los dos lograba su objetivo. Luego apartó bruscamente su mano, avergonzada.

El siguiente movimiento fue apartar unos mechones de su rostro y colocarle una rosa, lo que hizo que la castaña se avergonzara más.

-¡No te pases!¡No soy tu prometida!- él se rió por la reacción de la muchacha, le parecía tierna cuando se molestaba de esa forma. De hecho, esperaba el día en que se cumplieran esas palabras, el día en que fuera su prometida.

- _Hoheo taralda Rondero tarel_

-¿Que?

-Nada, sólo una canción, dulzura

-¡Que pares!

 ** _~o~_**

-¡Eh!¡Chelle-chan!¿Estás bien?- el rubio de dos tonos le golpeaba levemente la cabeza con su dedo índice.

-Eemm...¡Tierra a Michelle!- le hablaba Grell, golpeándola suavemente en la nariz, recién ahí la pequeña reaccionó.

-¡Ah!...lo siento, sólo pensaba...- se disculpaba ella dando un sorbo de su café.- Está frío

-Pediré otro si quieres- musitó William, la castaña le iba a negar el café pero el moro ya se levantó a pedir.

.Pues parece que te quedaste muy ensimismada, ¿segura que estás bien?- le preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado, debía admitirlo, le tenía cariño a pesar de todo.

-Sí, estoy bien- esta le esbozó una sonrisa.

-Chelle-chan es así, a veces se distrae en las clases- se burló Ronald en forma amistosa. Logró que ella frunciera el seño.

-Eso no está bien, debes estar más concentrada- le habló Will, que venía con el café en la mano. Él los había invitado a todos a la cafetería después de una cansada jornada de trabajo y estudio, aunque en realidad fue idea de Grell, sino habría ido directo a su departamento.

-Lo sé, pero me va bien- se defendió ella.

-Eso es cierto, los profesores dicen que va a salir primera en el ranking semanal- reforzó la defensa el chico.- ¡Ya veo que mi Chelle-chan entra en el cuadro de honor a fin de año!- la elogiaba en tono meloso mientras le desordenaba el cabello. Juraría que le salían corazones como si fuera cierto shinigami rojo.

-No soy TU Chelle-chan- le increpó algo molesta.

-Ah~ ustedes hacen una linda pareja- sonrió la parca roja.

-¡¿QUE?!- ahora ambos jóvenes podían confundirse fácilmente con un tomate.

-¡Claro que no!¡Yo soy una mujer casada!- le gritó eufórica a su sempai, prácticamente le restregaba su sortija en la cara.

-Técnicamente el juramento dice "hasta que la muerte los separe"- salió con su sarcasmo Spears.

-Tch...ese juramento es falso hoy en día- reclamó la pequeña, fastidiada.

El rubio de dos tonos no sabía si decepcionarse o aliviarse por los comentario de su Chellle-chan, sí, escucharon bien, SU Chelle-chan. Aún no cree que se haya flechado en tres días, bueno, le pasa a menudo con cada chica bonita, pero era diferente con la castaña, con ella no tenía que fingir, no tenía que coquetear con ella, no tenía que engañarla con frases bonitas y falsos proyectos, al contrario, la pequeña era lo que hacía que su corazón diera vuelcos.

El problema es que cada vez que se le ofrecía una oportunidad, la arruinaba o ella cerraba la ventana, además de que tiene una apariencia y una personalidad atrae hormonas masculinas. Aún estaba en duelo, lo en entendía pero al mismo tiempo le lastimaba.

Pero no la dejaría sola, además tenía a sus sempais para ayudarlos a ambos...o uno, por no decir que Spears lo encontraría ridículo.

Al rato salieron de la cafetería para volver a sus hogares, William se fue solo, no quería más guerra, Ronald quiso acompañar a los otros dos y ellos aceptaron, hablaron de cosas poco relevantes en el camino, también una que otra discusión. Finalmente llegaron al destino, ambos estudiantes se quedaron afuera, uno en el pasillo, la ora recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-No debiste acompañarnos, te van a regañar en la academia- le increpó la chica.

-Tengo tiempo de sobra, además alguien debe escoltar a la Queen- el otro le guiñó.

-Debes dejar de ponerme tantos apodos, me confundes- musitó.

-Ah~¿por qué?, tú eres mi condesa favorita- le respondió este con un puchero meloso.

-Heh, a veces eres algo idiota, Ronnie- la condesa reía dulcemente. En esos segundos al rubio se le subió la sangre a las mejillas, se veía preciosa riendo de esa manera, el mundo se le movía en cámara lenta, quería abrazarla, pero no de las típicas en las que la asfixia, deseaba sentir su calor, que le correspondiera el sentimiento, después de todo, eso era estar enamorado.

Se contuvo las ganas, pero lo hizo después de todo, la muchacha abrió grandes los ojos, aunque le correspondió el abrazo. Podía sentir su calor, su dulce olor, una conexión entre ambos, juraba que su corazón escaparía por su garganta, que era el hombre más feliz del mundo...

-Gracias...- dijo casi inaudible, su Quinny, pero no entendía por qué le agradecía.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Te quiero agradecer por estar conmigo todo este tiempo...por apoyarme...por ser mi **amigo**...- y así, Ronald perdió de nuevo su oportunidad, su pequeña le había cerrado nuevamente la ventana. Sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría encima.

-No tienes que agradecer...- fue lo que pudo gesticular sin que se notara el peso con el que le llegaron esas palabras.

El abrazó de rompió, casi igual que el corazón del rubio, sólo que este aún llevaba una esperanza.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego, Chelle-chan- se despidió algo desanimado, pero la ojiazul no se dió cuenta, no suele hacerlo.

-Igual, Ronnie- el mencionado se dispuso a caminar a la salida, cuando desapareció de la vista de la chica, esta cerró la puerta.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con el pelirrojo, que miraba expectante y muy divertido, con su gran y socarrona sonrisa de tiburón.

-Cállate- le ordenó, viendo que iba a abrir la boca para burlarse.

-Ara~, así que añadiste a Ronald a la lista de pretendientes

-¡Él es sólo un amigo!¡Cállate!- chilló muy avergonzada.

-Claaro~, lo mismo que con ese chico Miller

-A él apenas lo conozco

-¡A mí me conoces desde hace tiempo y ni siquiera me tienes en la lista!- le reclamó el mayor.

-¿Te lo dijo Ronald?

-Hablamos mientras tus neuronas no funcionaban- este le empujaba levemente la cabeza con el dedo índice.

-Estaba pensativa...aish, por qué a mí...- se lamentaba y masajeaba sus sienes.- Estoy cansada, me voy a la cama- caminó...o arrastró los pies, hacia la cama y se tiró sobre esta, refunfuñando y dando suspiros pesados, ahogados en la almohada. El carmín la observó por unos segundos y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ven aquí- le llamó.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó la castaña sin quitar la cabeza de la almohada.

-Te espero en mi habitación- y ahí se dirigió el shinigami.

-¿Acaso me vas a violar?- dijo la noble en broma.

-¿Vas a venir o no?- se escuchó de lejos, ella seguía tirada sobre la cama, lo pensó un poco, prefirió seguirlo.

Al rato estaban recostados en la cama del mayor, este le hacía la manicura, logró relajarla un poco.

-Hace tiempo que no hacía esto. emitió la condesa.

-Se nota, tienes varias uñas rotas

-Es que...últimamente no me he preocupado de cosas como esta

-Deberías, una chica siempre debe estar bonita- le decía el pelirrojo, que le limaba las uñas.

-Pero...¿para qué verse bonita si no hay nadie a quién mostrárselo?- sentenció con melancolía, esperando una posible respuesta, la cual nunca llegó, en vez de eso hubo un silencio. El mayor suspiró y la apegó a él, rodeándola con los brazos.

-Yo creo que pronto lo encontrarás

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, eres una chica guapa, tienes a varios detrás tuyo, como Ronald

-Ya te dije que somos amigos

-Mo~, pues se lo dejaste bien en claro, eres muy cruel respecto a eso, Chelle-chan

-¿Hice algo malo acaso?- preguntó ella, sin entender a qué se refería.

-Aún lo esperas, ¿verdad?- le mencionó serio. La ojiazul cambió su expresión, es cierto, ella sólo amaba a una persona, y la estaba esperando.

-Bueno...tal vez podría volver...

-Sabes que eso no es posible

-En otra vida quizá...- el shinigami debía decirle pero no quería, no tomaría esa costumbre de William, además odiaba verla llorar. Prefirió no decir nada y cambiar el tema.

-¿Qué color quieres?- ahora era el turno del esmalte.

-Azul- respondió ella.- Oye, sigo preguntándome si eres hombre o mujer

-Y yo ya te he dicho mil veces que soy UNA DAMA

-Vale, vale, ¿y te gustan los hombres o las mujeres?- la charla se transformó en un test de preguntas.

-Los hombres, obvio

-¿Y por qué estabas con Madame Red?

-Porque mataba prostitutas

-¿Sólo eso?

-Sí

-Eres un loco desalmado

-¡Yo no soy un loco desalmado!- se molestó la parca.

-Heh...lo que tú digas- se carcajeó la muchacha.- ¿Sebastián o William?

-Mo~, esa está difícil...supongo que...William

-Mmh, interesante

-Yo tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿qué relación tenemos nosotros?

-¿Eh?- la noble quedó confundida.

-Digo, somos más que compañeros o amigos, pero no tanto para gustarnos- explica tranquilamente el mayor.

-Pues...¿mejores amigos?...no, sólo llevamos tres días- titubeó.

-¿Y antes de que te murieras qué?

-Bueno...¿la friendzone?

-Ahí tienes a Ronald

-¿En serio eres tan descarado para saber cosas como esta?- se molestó ella por el comentario.

-Pues...yo siempre quise tener una hermanita menor- le decía en un tono algo sugerente, pero no en el mal sentido.

-Ni se te ocu...

-¡De ahora en adelante seré tu Nii-san!- exclamó emocionado.

-Joder...lo que faltaba- masculló fastidiada.

Después de una hora de manicura y discusiones estúpidas, Michelle se durmió nuevamente en los brazos de Grell, al parecer se relajó demasiado, o tal vez se cansó de tanto discutir, al otro no le quedó otra más que dormir con él, de nuevo. Le quitó los zapatos y removió las sábanas para después taparla, claro, todo esto mientras la tenía encima.

-Descansa, Chelle-chan

 _"El demonio devoró su alma, lo más probable es que no vuelva ni_ _siquiera en otra vida"_

* * *

Y eso fue todo por hoy

Mtt:Esperamos que les haya gustado, dulzuras ;)

*De la nada se escucha una puerta abriéndose de golpe*

Elena:¡NINGÚN ROBOT TRAVESTI TIENE DERECHO A SUPLANTARME!

Mtt:¡YO NO SOY UN TRAVESTI, SOY UNA ESTRELLA!

*Una pelea Death by Glamour después*

Bueno...al parecer Elena volvió, y por echar a Metatton, se fue castigada al rincón -.-U

Elena: Agradece que no maté a ese ladrón ¬¬

Por lo menos le pudimos pagar -.-/...

¡Primer especial del fic!, la verdad costó mucho, estuve cinco días escribiéndola, además llegué como a las 6k de palabras. Como pueden ver, los especiales tratan principalmente del pasado de Michelle, y una que otra cosa de el tiempo actual.

Se preguntan cómo pude escribir algo tan enfermo y confuso como esto, la verdad es que ni yo lo sé TwT, pero bueeh, trama es trama, y el shippeo es el shippeo.

¿Que opinan del Michelle x Ronald?, en realidad no lo tenía planeado, pero simplemente salió.

Quiero dar gracias a Karenka Sutcliff y a Serafina por sus reviews ;)

Bueno, favoriteen, sigan la historia, dejen sus reviews y hasta la siguiente mis querubines ;3


	5. Chapter 5: Esa noble, el encuentro

Hoooooolaa mis querubines! aquí nuevo cap de este fic!

Elena: Ya era hora de que subieras

Bueno sí, tú sabes como es la diosa de la inspiration TwT

Elena:Ella la gringa

Bueno, ahora sin más, comencemos

* * *

Capítulo 5: Esa noble, el encuentro

Era el último día de la semana escolar y el más aburrido para Ronald, el pobre cabezeaba contra su mesa varias veces, no soportaba las clases de "Historia Shinigami", según él era una tortura, aunque no era lo mismo para Michelle, que estaba muy interesada.

-Agh... juro que me suicidaría si no estuviera muerto- bufó el rubio de dos tonos.

-Es la cuarta vez que lo dices, Ronald- dijo la chica.

-Ya sé...- se recostó por enésima vez sobre su mesa.-¡Me aburrooo!

-No sé cómo gritas tanto y el profesor no te regaña- le increpó la otra.- Cállate y déjame trabajar

- _No cuando lo has pasado como treinta veces, nerd-_ susurró este, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que su compañera no lo escuchara. Ella le metió una regla en la nariz, alzándolo. (Como Sebastián con Grell :´v)

-Te dije que te callaras de una vez, idiota irresponsable- le reprendió con una voz de ultratumba, el chico iba poco menos que suplicar por su vida. Luego de tal amenaza lo soltó.

-Eres cruel, Chelle-chan~- lloriqueba este.-Primero me mandas indirectamente a la frienzone y ahora esto~

-¿Que yo qué?- preguntó titubeante la castaña.

-Nada~- le respondió el rubio con una gota en la sien, olvidó que la chica hace oídos sordos a esos temas, literalmente.

Posteriormente, para la sorpresa de los estudiantes, llamaron a la puerta, el profesor dio el permiso para pasar, pues resulta que el que estaba afuera no era nadie más que William.T Spears.

-Señor Spears...¿qué necesita?- preguntó el maestro.

-Necesito a dos de sus alumnos, profesor, es una emergencia- pidió el superior.

-Claro, como guste

-Necesito a Michele Trancy y a Ronald Knox- a todos les sorprendió el hecho de que llamaran a la noble, los mencionados obedecieron y salieron del salón junto a William.

-¿Y cuál es la emergencia?- preguntó la ojiazul, ya en el pasillo.

-Venimos a raptarlos por un rato para llevarlos a un café Maid- bromeó Grell, que venía hacia ellos.

-¡¿A un café Maid?!¡¿Y Chelle-chan puede ser una?!- al rubio se le caía la baba por la broma de su sempai.

-Eemm...Grell, dime que es una broma- bufó la Queen, fastidiada.

-Aish, no le hagan caso a la cosa, nos encargaron una misión importante y hay falta de personal, así que necesitamos su ayuda- explicó Will, algo molesto.

-¿Ayudarlos?¿Qué puede ser más importantes que nuestras clases?

-¡Chelle-chan!¡No le hables así a Will-sempai!- le reprochó el rubio.- ¿De qué se trata?

-Se trata del alma de Alois Trancy- confesó el moro.

-¿Alois?¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó la pequeña, preocupada.

-Fue robada por un demonio y hay más detrás de ella- aclaró el pelirrojo.

-Y tendríamos este problema solucionado si no fuera porque UNA COSA no la cosechó como debía- increpó Spears, dejando algo nervioso a "la cosa".

-¿Robada?¿Y aún no la devora?- masculló el muchacho.

-No, de hecho rumorean algo relacionado con Ciel Phantomhive, quizá aún podamos cosecharla

-D-de casualidad...¿ese demonio es Claude Faustus?- preguntó nerviosa la condesa.

-Al parecer sí- afirmó su "nii-san".

En ese instante sintió sus manos sudorosas, comenzó a temblar y luego a marearse. Aún le causaba terror ese demonio, un gran terror, él era parte de su doloroso pasado, el causante de su angustia, que lo perseguía siempre. Todas las noches tenía la misma pesadilla que la primera noche y en todas ellas quedaba paralizada, sin poder detener a la alimaña, lo peor es que no había nadie que la ayudara.

-¡Chelle-chan!¡¿Estás bien?!- gritó Ronald, reaccionó rápido y la sujetó junto a Grell antes de que cayera.

-S-sí...sólo fue un mareo. gesticuló apenas ella, por suerte se estaba recuperando. Los tres hombres se miraron, entendiendo que la muchacha no debía ir, claro que William hizo caso omiso.

-Bueno, ¿irás o no?- preguntó el superior.

-Depende...- habló la chica, ya estabilizada.- ¿Qué nos darás a cambio?

-¿Además de saber cómo está el alma de tu marido?, pues les iba a entregar guadañas nuevas.

-¡¿En serio?!- se emocionó el chico.- ¡¿Y podremos elegirlas?!

-Sí, son guadañas que pueden personalizar al cien por ciento

-¿No tendremos problemas con la escuela?- titubeó la noble.

-No te preocupes, los permisos requeridos ya están firmados, tendrán su Death Scythe en un dos por tres- aclaró el shinigami rojo.

-¡Genial!- celebró Ronald.

-Pero...¿y nuestras clases?- la castaña seguía dando pretextos para zafarse de la misión.

-Tu amigo Miller se ofreció a pasarte la materia- obviamente Spears tenía una respuesta para todo, él leía los pensamientos de todos como un libro abierto.- ¿Vas a venir o tienes otra duda?

-Bien, vamos- se rindió finalmente.

Fueron directo al Departamento de Modificación de Guadañas, según William era un papeleo de quince minutos, en realidad fue media hora. Grell quedó bastante preocupado por su "hermanita", si con la mención del demonio le daba mareos, lo más probable es que si lo ve se desmaye, tenía que manifestarselo a Will, aunque no lo tomara en cuenta.

-No deberíamos llevarla- habló la parca roja.

-¿Y por qué según tú?- le preguntó el otro.

-¿No ves cómo se puso cuando mencionamos al demonio?¡Imaginate si lo ve!¡Podría matarla!

-¡¿Desde cuando te preocupas por ella?!¡Hace tres días querían matarse!

 _ **~~~Hace tres días~~~**_

Una tranquila y fría mañana, perfecta para una ducha caliente.

Eso fue a hacer Michelle, se metió a la ducha, el agua caliente chocaba sobre su cuello, le daba una agradable sensación de alivio, la necesitaba después de los sucesos en los últimos días.

Sensación que se fue cuando de la nada caía agua helada...o más bien congelada.

-¡Kyaaa!- la chica salió enseguida de la ducha, se envolvió una toalla y con algo de jabón en el cabello, fue a ver que diablos le ocurría al calefont*. Resultó que al llegar a la cocina, estaba apagado.

Su ducha había sido saboteada, y ya sabía quién fue.

De hecho se estaba riendo de ella, sentado en el sofá, ese condenado sofá.

-¡GRELL, JURO QUE TE MATO!- gritó furiosa la castaña. Se dispuso a volver al baño, pero en el trayecto escuchó una de sus molestas burlas.

-¡Mira quién viene!, no sabía que las condesas se paseaban en toalla por sus mansiones- se burló él con su sonrisa socarrona. Esto sacó de quicio a la muchacha.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, Suttcliff- le amenazó. Entró al baño y al minuto se le ocurrió la venganza perfecta, tomó el famoso shampoo que tanto le gustaba al pelirrojo y vació en él betún** para zapatos. Para su suerte, él aún no se había duchado.

Terminó de ducharse y corrió a su cama, esperando el resultado, era el turno de su sempai.

-¡MICHELLE!¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICISTE A MI CABELLO?!- se oyó al rato después un salvaje y colérico Grell desde el baño, este salió furioso con el cabello muy mal teñido con betún negro, una mezcla entre dos colores.-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, MOCOSA!

-Oh dios...- masculló la joven, luego estalló de risa.- ¡Sólo mírate!¡Pareces uno de esos muñecos chatos con la cabeza gigante y...!

-¿Un troll?

-¡Sí!¡Esos mismos!-le dolía el estómago de tanto reír, su venganza fue un éxito.

-¡Ahora sí ya te pasaste!- le gritó y sacó de quién sabe dónde su motosierra, la menor dejó de reír y salió disparada a la puerta de salida, siendo perseguida por el mayor con la motosierra a toda máquina. Cerró la puerta atrás suya, pero la Death Scythe atravesó al objeto, no le quedó más que correr por su vida. (Pobre puerta :,v)

-¡Vuelve aquí!- vociferó Grell desde la antes existente puerta.

Estuvo una hora tratando de arreglar el desastre en su cabeza, sin mucho éxito, cosa que lo hizo llegar tarde al trabajo.

-Al fin llegas...¿qué diablos tienes puesto en la cabeza?- preguntó molesto Spears al ver que el shinigami tenía una especie de capucha en la cabeza.

-¿Esto?...etto, no es nada...¿tengo algo en la cabeza?-el otro se puso nervioso, tratando de que su superior lo ignorara como siempre, justo hoy no sucedió, Will se acercó a él y le quitó la capucha, dejándo al descubierto su cabello.

-¿Qué carajos hiciste ahora, Suttcliff?

-Etto...¡Fue esa mocosa que me mandaste a cuidar!- lloriqueó Grell.- ¡Ella tiene la culpa!¡Mira lo que le hizo a mi cabello!

-Oh no, el cabello es lo de menos- emitió el moro muy enojado.

Grell estrenó dientes, estrenó look nuevo, y Will estrenó los nuevos zapatos que se compró con él, pateándolo hasta no más poder, según el superior, ahora tenía que hacer horas extra, y él ODIABA las horas extra.

A la tarde fue a buscar a la pequeña, pues donde caben dos, caben tres, nadie le hacía eso a su adorado cabello.

La ojiazul venía saliendo de la academia, estaba distraída registrando su bolso, cuando de la nada su pie tropieza con algo, era un...¿muñeco de trapo?.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó y levantó el muñeco, observándolo con detalle.- ¿Es...Sebastián?

-¡Aquí te devuelvo lo de la mañana!- se escuchó de cerca el sonido de una motosierra, enseguida la chica la bloqueó con su guadaña, dándose cuenta que su "sempai" le estaba atacando.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces, imbécil?!

-¡Pues vengo mi cabello, mocosa!-le contestó Grell de lo más entretenido.

Michelle trataba de retener la guadaña del pelirrojo con la suya, pero esta ya no podía resistir más.

-Ara~¿de verdad piensas que tu vulgar guadaña puede con la mía?- pero antes de que la noble pudiera contestar, la guadaña se partió en dos. Esquivó la motosierra y se alejó rápidamente.

La paraca lanzó su Death Scythe directo a Michelle, esta no pudo reaccionar de lo rápido que venía hacia ella, aunque... de repente alguien la detuvo: William.T Spears.

-No deberías tratar así a nuestra Viuda Negra- emitió el moro sujetando la guadaña con los dedos.

-¡Will!- gritaron ambos, el shinigami rojo se puso nervioso inmediatamente.

-Te dije que no te desquitaras, Suttcliff- le increpó el superior.

-¡Pero Wiru~!¡Llegué tarde por su culpa!¡Arruinó mi cabello!- comenzó el otro a reclamar.

-¡Fue por apagar el calefont mientras me duchaba!¡Además quedabamos a mano con esa!

-Suficiente- les detuvo William.- Esta vez te excediste, Suttcliff, se te castigará por eso- sentenció mientras bajaba la guadaña.- Y tú puedes elegir el castigo, Michelle

-Con mucho gusto- habló la muchacha con voz de ultratumba, tomó la motosierra y la encendió a toda máquina.- Se siente bien tenerla en las manos...me pregunto cómo se sentirá golpearte con ella- masculló con una sonrisa macabra.

-Eh...¡No por favor!¡Piedad!- suplicaba el pelirrojo.- ¡Will hace algo!

-Te lo mereces- musitó el moro mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-¡ESTA VEZ TE PASASTE, BASTARDO TRANSEXUAL!- le gritó y salieron ambos disparados, ella perseguía a su sempai y trataba de darle como sea. William los seguía a paso tranquilo, en unos minutos esos dos habían corrido más de siete manzanas con tacones.

 ** _~~~Volviendo al presente~~~_**

 ** _-_** ¡Pero eso fue hace tres días!¡Yo...!- le reclamó Grell, decayendo en el tono de su voz.- Yo... le tengo cariño a esa niña...me preocupa...

-No te creo- masculló el superior, la parca quería matarlo con la mirada.

-Si quieres no lo hagas, pero ella nos necesita, aunque no quiera admitirlo...Ronald también piensa lo mismo

-Ha pasado por todo lo de un shinigami, no es para preocuparse

-Will, ¿alguna vez ha aparecido una shinigami de quince años?¿Alguna vez alguien se ha suicidado a esa edad teniendo mucho por delante?

-Hay muchos suicidios adolescentes hoy en día

-Sí, pero lo hacen por su estúpido resentimiento a la sociedad, ella tuvo que crecer muy rápido, imagínate perder lo que ama a esa edad

-Aish...suenas como si fueras su madre- bufó William.

-No, no soy su madre, pero soy su nii-san- le contestó el otro

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó la pequeña, que venía con Ronald y las nuevas guadañas, el chico una podadora y ella unas grandes tijeras jardineras.

-Nada importante, vámonos- les ordenó Spears.

Rato después estaban en Londres, sobre el techo de una casa, Will revisaba un especie de libraco*** flotante, los otros tres jugaban a "girar la guadaña"*^

-¡Bingo!- chilló el carmín al momento en que las tijeras jardineras apuntaron a Michelle.- Venga imouto, ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad- respondió la mencionada.

-Bien, ¿qué es lo más vergonzoso que has hecho?

-Mmm...¿lo más vergonzoso?- titubeaba la estudiante.- Supongo que disfrazarme de chica-gato en esa fiesta...aunque no fue para tanto...

-¡¿Chica-gato?!- se emocionó el rubio de dos tonos.- ¡¿Y cómo era?!

-A ver...era un vestido azul con un pequeño chaleco blanco...orejas, cola y pulseras peludas de gato...medias negras y tacones con cascabeles- recordaba la muchacha.

-¡¿O-orejas y c-cola?!¡¿C-cascabeles?!- Ronald casi llegó a la hemorragia nasal, imaginándose a ella con el disfraz puesto, el cine mental del rubio.

-Ronald, te toca

-Oh sí- giró las tijeras, esta vez apuntaron a Grell.- Bien Grell-sempai, ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad

-Ok, ¿a quién prefiere, al demonio mayordomo o a Will-sempai?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, la chica también sonrió ya que sabía la respuesta, mientras que el superior sin querer paró la oreja*^^.

-Mmm...pues, ¡obviamente yo quiero a mi Wiru~!- contestó este con su aire de enamorado.

-¿Deberitas, deberitas?

-Deberitas, deberitas

-¿Con todo su corazón y alma?

-Con corazón y alma- le dijo con un tono algo sugerente, lo que hizo que William-cubo de hielo- Spears se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

-Suficiente ustedes tres- les interrumpió.- Tendremos que dividirnos, Knox, tú irás conmigo y Michelle y Suttcliff irán juntos

-Mo~¡pero yo quería ir contigo Wiru!/¡No es justo!¡Y quería ir con Chelle-chan!- reclamaron ambos al unísono, la castaña no se sentí ni aliviada ni ofendida.

-Yo soy el que manda aquí y yo lo decido así, ahora vámonos Knox- sentenció el moro con un tono autoritario y partió, el rubio lo siguió a regañadientes y los otros dos se fueron en dirección opuesta.

-¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?- preguntó la condesa.

-Eehh...- el pelirrojo se detuvo ante la pregunta, la otra le miró algo fastidiada.

-No me digas que no sabes que hacer- emitió molesta.

-Bueno, no te digo

-Grell...- masculló con una vena en su frente.

-Vale...mira, tal vez Will se fue muy rápido y no alcancé a preguntarle...-dijo nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Si serás imbécil...

-¡Oye!¡Tranquila!¡Quizás nos lo dejó apuntado- hizo aparecer el mismo libraco que revisaba Spears hace un rato y lo hojeó a la rápida.- ¿Ves?, aquí está, tenemos que buscar a Ciel Phantomhive

-¿A Ciel?

-Pues si tenemos que buscar a ese mocoso...¡Significa que podré ver a Sebas-chan!- chilló el shinigami.

-En serio, ¿qué diablos tienes con Sebastián?

-¿Él?, es una pasión de una sola noche

-Eemm...ok, vámonos- ambos volvieron a la carrera por los techos.

-¿Dónde se te ocurre que puede estar?- preguntó el mayor.

-Mmm...conociéndolo bien, puede estar en su mansión, o en las calles resolviendo un caso, o siendo atacado, secuestrado, ahogado- enumeraba la castaña con los dedos.

-En conclusión, metiéndose en problemas

-Sip

Para su suerte, el chico Phantomhive apareció corriendo por un callejón, aunque extrañamente no estaba siendo perseguido, y no estaba en compañía de su mayordomo.

-¡Ahí está!- señaló el pelirrojo.

-¡Vamos por él!- saltaron desde el techo y aterrizaron en frente del conde.

-¡Eh!¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!¡¿Y quién eres tú?!- preguntó alterado el niño.

-Me extraña que no te acuerdes de mí- la chica se quitó los lentes para que la reconociera.- Soy Michelle Trancy, tu hermana y a quién le arruinaste la vida

-Heh, buena presentación, novata- le elogió su nii-san.

-¡Pero tú estabas muerta!¡Yo te pagué el funeral y asistí a él!- gritó Ciel atónito.

-Pues ahora soy shinigami y busco venganza de ti y de Claude Faustus, aunque tienes suerte que no seas mi objetivo principal- emitió burlesca.

-¿Vengarte de mí?¿Qué te hice?

-Ah~ qué buena pregunta, por tu culpa lo perdí todo, ¡todo lo que amaba!

-Si lo dices por Alois, no fue mi culpa- se defendió el muchacho.

-Esa escoria lo mató porque desea tu alma, Ciel

-Hablando de eso, venimos porque hay problemas con tu alma- interrumpió el carmín.- Además, ¿dónde está mi querido Sebas-chan?- preguntó y se puso a buscar por todos lados como si de un gato se tratase.

-Heh, debí deshacerme de ti cuando tuve la oportunidad, supongo que no lo hice por lástima, y aún no sé bien que te hice

-Nacer fue lo que hiciste, tú viniste a este mundo para reemplazarme, ni siquiera te dignaste a buscarme- masculló.- Y lo mismo va para ti, también pude matarte en la fiesta- al segundo se le vino el recuerdo de la fiesta al peliazul, ellos bailaron juntos, en ese momento pudo haberlo asesinado.- Pero no lo hice por lástima, pensar que un mocoso que no puede ni abrocharse los cordones me dio pena- rió ella, el conde gruñó ante el comentario, como un perrito.

-¡Oye!¿Le hacemos algo al niñato o no?- preguntó el otro shinigami, que se rindió en su búsqueda.

-Nah, tal parece que el cachorro puede arreglárselas solo, vámonos

-¿Y qué le diremos a William?

-Que el demonio llegó antes que nosotros y no pudimos hacer nada- en ese instante llegó un ave que se posó en la cabeza de la chica.

-Mira, tiene una carta- señaló Grell, sacó la carta de la pata de pájaro y la leyó, al terminar quedó algo espantado.

-¿Qué dice?

-Will nos necesita, encontró al demonio

-¡¿Que?!¡Vamos, rápido!- ambas parcas se fueron por los techos, dejando al joven Phantomhive solo.

-¡Oigan!¡¿Qué hay de mí?!¡No me dejen!- el chico se puso algo nervioso, se encontraba desarmado y Sebastián no estaba cerca. A los segundos pudo divisar la figura que estaba buscando, salió huyendo y el conde lo siguió.

-¿A qué estás jugando, Alois Trancy?

 _ **~o~**_

Pasando al otro lado, Michelle y Grell buscaban a los otros dos shinigamis, algo desesperados por no obtener resultado alguno.

-¡¿Dónde diablos están?!- chillaba la menor.

-¡No lo sé!¡Esos dos siempre hacen lo mismo!- respondía desesperado el otro.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos pronto!¡No quiero verlos en riesgo vital!- de la nada se escuchó una explosión, o más bien algo que impactaba contra el piso.

-Bingo- emitieron ambos al vislumbrar una nube de polvo. Fueron directo hacia ella, preparándose para atacar.

-Un buen shinigami tiene una presentación- musitó la parca roja.

-No hablas en serio, ¿o sí?- bufó la joven.

-Mo~ que aburrida eres

-Vale, pero no es el momento de...¡Cuidado!- la ojiazul empujó a su nii-san viendo que venía un cuchillo de plata directo hacia él, al pobre se le fueron todos los colores.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!

-Son de Sebastián, debe estar metido en esto

-Bien, te dejaré usar mi slogan por hoy, sólo porque eres novata

-Eemm...vale- saltaron juntos del techo, en posición para atacar lo primero que se les cruzara.

-¡Te llegó tu hora!~¡DEATH!~- gritaron a coro, luego sus guadañas chocaron con unos cubiertos de plata, los cubiertos de Sebastián, este pateó a Grell, Michelle perdió el equilibrio, y hubiera caído de no ser que el mayordomo la atrapó en sus brazos...irónico ¿no?.

-No debería andar con personas como él, señorita...¿Trancy?- musitó algo impresionado, pero luego rió burlescamente.- Vaya, no me imaginé que usted se volvería shinigami

-¡Oye!¡Bájame!¡Ahora!- le ordenó la muchacha con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, aún estaba en los brazos del demonio. Recién ahí el resto de los shinigamis se giraron a mirar la situación.

-¡OYE!¡No puedes cargar a Chelle-chan!¡Yo aún no la he tocado!- increpó Ronald como todo marido celoso, enseguida se lanzó contra Sebastián sobre su podadora, él lo esquivó todavía en los brazos y le lanzó unos cuchillos, algunos trabaron la podadora, los otros fueron directamente a su rostro, William por poco lo salvó, bloqueándolos con su vara extensible desde lejos.

-¡No es justo!¡¿Por qué a ella y no a mí, Sebas-chan?!- reclamó infantilmente el pelirrojo.

-Pesa menos que el joven amo, señorita- emitió el mayordomo.

-¡Bájame de una vez, demonio!- le gritó ella, pero seguía sin obedecer.

-Será mejor que le hagas caso, no querrás verla enojada- habló Spears.

-No son necesarias las amenazas, señor Spears- masculló el demonio.

-¡Entonces obedece!- la castaña iba a patearle, pero Sebastián atrapó su pierna antes de que impactara contra su rostro.

-Ese no el el comportamiento de una noble, _my lady_ \- le dijo burlón, observó la pierna de la mencionada.- Tiene unas delicadas piernas, delicadas pero fuertes, ¿eh?- ahora sí la chica iba a colapsar, más encima el mayordomo le miró de una forma seductora, como solo él sabe hacerlo.

-¡AHORA SÍ QUE NO AGUANTO!¡Grell-sempai, su Death Scythe por favor!- se enojó el rubio, no, eso era poco, estaba enfurecido, cegado por los celos.

-¡Con mucho gusto!- luego prendió su motosierra y se lanzó contra el demonio.- ¡Nadie toca a mi imouto sin mi permiso!- el otro se agachó haciendo que el carmín impactara contra el suelo.

-Bien, si así lo desean- se "rindió" el azabache. Bajó suavemente a la condesa, todos querían golpear al mayordomo, Michelle se dio la satisfacción de hacerlo al darle una bofetada que nadie esperaba, ni siquiera él.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho de tocarme ni un pelo!¡Maldito demonio!- le reprochó furiosa.-¡Realmente no sé cómo te llamas mayordomo si tú...!¡Sí tú...!- no pudo completar la frase, no tenía más cosas que gritarle, se limitaría a abofetearle de nuevo, pero no tiene razón para hacerlo tampoco. Sólo se dio la vuelta, molesta, se alejó y tomó sus tijeras del piso, abrazándose a sí misma.

-Bueno, yo debo volver con mi Bocchan, ahora, si me disculpan- habló Sebastián y se fue a hacer lo que debía.

Los otros sólo miraron como se iba y luego voltearon a la castaña, que estaba dándoles la espalda.

-¿Por qué...?¿Por qué cada situación como esta me recuerda a él?- dijo muy acongojada, los shinigamis la miraban, con un rostro preocupado.-¿Qué no puedo tener un día normal?, siempre que aparecen ustedes o ese demonio y el mocoso yo...- esto lo dijo sin querer, de hecho comenzó a sollozar, no quería verlos a la cara.

-¿Tanto te desagradamos, Michelle?- le preguntó Ronald muy melancólico.

-No...ustedes...ustedes me agradan, yo... les tengo cariño pero...- recién se volteó, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.- Yo no tengo propósito para estar aquí...¿por qué tuve que ser esto?

-Todos los shinigamis tenemos el mismo propósito- le contestó fríamente William.- Pagar por nuestros pecados

-Sí pero...¿acaso hice tantas cosas malas para llegar aquí...?- masculló, esperando una respuesta, pero nunca llegó. Ellos quedaron angustiados por la pregunta de la chica, habían hecho cosas muy malas en su anterior vida, era razonable que estuvieran aquí, pero la pequeña no, todo lo que había hecho, lo hacía por amor, era cierto, no debía estar aquí, pero a veces la vida puede llegar a ser muy cruel. Aquí se juzgan las acciones, no su justificación, en este mundo hay personas buenas como malas, claro que la gente le interesa saber las catástrofes del mundo, no la paz, justicias como injusticias, claro que lamentablemente hay personas que se aprovechan de estas. Esa es la triste realidad, los ricos matan, engañan y roban al resto su dinero saliendo impune, mientras que el huérfano hurta un pedazo de pan porque no tiene que comer y se le castiga.

-Mira, es cierto que tal vez no deberías estar aquí, yo mismo revise tu expediente de vida y no era para tanto, incluso te recomendé, aunque pensaba que no tendría éxito- le dijo Will, que se acercó a ella y le entregó un pañuelo.- No cometiste tantos pecados para terminar aquí, pero si te eligieron fue por algo

-¿A qué te refieres con que me recomendaste...?- musitó la noble, que aún sollozaba.

-Sólo les dije que servirías para esto, claro que sin esperanza alguna, el mismo Consejo se negó, pero al parecer cambiaron de opinión-explicó.- Ahora sécate esas lágrimas...odio verte llorar- lo último lo dijo con un ligero rubor.- Hablo por todos

-Sí...tienes razón- emitió la pequeña con una sonrisa mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo.- Hay que irnos

Todos se fueron a terminar el trabajo, los otros dos shinigamis quedaron preocupados, no pudieron decirle nada a la ojiazul, pues como siempre, William salvaba la situación.

-¿Terminaron el trabajo ustedes dos?- preguntó Spears a Michelle y Grell.

-Eeehh...- titubearon ambos.

-Agh...no importa, después de todo no se podía hacer nada

-Lo hubiéramos terminado si cierta PERSONITA no se hubiera puesto a parlotear con el mocoso- bufó el pelirrojo echándole toda la culpa a la estudiante.

-¡Oye!¡Tú también te pusiste a buscar al demonio!- se defendió ella.- Ademá, ¿a qué te refieres con que no se pudo hacer nada?

-Eso en realidad era un caso perdido, el alma de Ciel iba a caer en las manos demoníacas de todas formas

-Ustedes sí que son el Dúo Dinámico- rió Ronald.

-¿Dúo Dinámico?- preguntaron al unísono.

-Una aparición como esa sólo la hacen ustedes

-Etto...bueno, ¡fue divertido!¿no imouto?

-Heh, lo que digas, nii-san- rió la joven también.

-¡Oh dios!¡Me dijiste Nii-san!- el carmín la abrazó, estrujándola como siempre.

-N-nii-san, no puedo r-respirar- gesticulaba apenas.

-¡Abrazo de grupo!- dijo Ronald y se unió al abrazo.- ¡Vamos Will-sempai!¡Abrazo de grupo!

-Tch...-masculló este, en señal de negación.

-¿No?...ok

 _"A veces es necesario pedir ayuda, no es que nadie te entienda, es que tú nunca la pides"_

* * *

¡Y aquí el final del capi!, bueno sólo voy a dar explicaciones, porque es muy tarde

ACLARACIONES

*: es como un calentador de agua, se apaga y se prende con una especie de llave, siempre están en la cocina, aunque antes estaban en el baño, dejaron de ponerlos en el baño porque la gente moría intoxicada

**: lo que se usa para lustrar los zapatos, o eso se usaba hace cinco años, es como una pasta

***: libro gigante

*^: se me ocurrió, como el juego "girar la botella"

*^^: expresión cuando te pones a escuchar algo de tu interés en una conversación ajena.

Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, ya se está aclarando un poco las cosas, además ahora Michelle tiene su harem ¬w¬

Elena: Bueno, sigan la historia, favoriteen...tengo sueño

Dejen sus reviews y hasta la siguiente, mis querubines ;3


	6. Chapter 6: Esa noble, se le declaran

Hola mis querubines! aquí otro cap de este fic!

Elena: ¿Querían Ronelle? ¡Pues aquí lo tendrán!

Eeh... no nos pidieron Ronelle... Este cap va dedicado a Lady. black. butterfly 465 -3-, ella me dio ideas

Elena: ¡Eso, kohai!

Ah sí, y también habrá un leve Stan x Michelle (busquenle un nombre al ship :`v), y mucho musho Grelliam para sus kokoros fujoshis 7w7

Elena: Que leve mis cojones que no tengo, se va a exceder el Stan x Michelle, ¡se va a desbordar, va a explotar el Stan x Michelle...!

Elena-chan, para

Elena: Vaale

Bueno ahora sin más, comencemos

* * *

Capítulo 6: Esa noble, se le declaran

-¡No por favor!¡No la apartes de mi lado!- gritaba Ronald.

-¡Suéltala Knox!¡Joder!- le ordenaba William.

-¡No!¡Ella es el amor de mi vida!

-¡Ronald!¡Suéltala!

-¡Nooo~!- lloriqueaba, los otros intentaban...quitarle su podadora.-¡Tú dijiste que si completamos la misión tendríamos nuestras guadañas!

-Son para las misiones, no los dejan usarlas en la escuela, las volverán a ver cuando salgan, ¡así que suéltala Knox!

-¡Vamos Ronnie!¡No queremos más problemas!- chilló Grell.

-¡Ñooo~!

-Ron, ¿qué edad tienes?- le increpaba Michelle.- ¡Tendremos pronto una misión!¡Suéltala!

-Lo haré si...s-si me das un beso- dijo el rubio sonrojado.

-¡¿Que?!- la otra también se ruborizó por la petición.

-Mejor dáselo Trancy, no quiero más berrinches- bufó el superior.

-P-pero la sueltas

-¡P-palabra de honor!

-Ok...¿Nii-san, puedo...?

-¡Claro!¡No por algo el Ronelle* es mi ship favorito!- los animó el pelirrojo, con una expresión pícara.

-No tienes remedio- masculló Spears.

-Bien...aquí va- dijo la castaña. Enseguida el rubio cerró los ojos y estiró la trompa** para el beso, emocionado, avergonzado, aterrado porque sabía que la chica lo iba a asesinar después de esto, una mezcla de emociones. Escuchó y sintió un "chuik", pero...en su mejilla.

-Dijiste que te diera un beso, nunca indicaste dónde- emitió ella avergonzada hasta más no poder.

-Sí, eso dije...casi lo logro...- se deprimió el joven Knox.- Bueno...no importa donde sea, estoy conforme- sonrió con una extraña aura de flores, cosa por cual los otros lo miraban confundidos, nuestro muchacho se recupera rápido de sus achaques***.

-Bien, la guadaña, Knox- ordenó el superior con un tono autoritario, juraba que tanto "romance" le iba a dar diabetes.

-Vaale, aquí está- bufó y le entregó la podadora.

-Ahora ambos a su clase

-Bieen, hasta la tarde sempais/nii-san~ - dijeron más o menos al unísono los estudiantes y continuaron hasta su clase, los mayores se quedaron viéndolos hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos. Spears se preparaba mentalmente para manifestarle a Grell lo que quería, la curiosidad lo mataba, y odiaba eso.

-Suttcliff...cuando estaban jugando ustedes en el techo...¿e-es verdad lo que dijiste?- le preguntó rojo hasta las orejas, obviamente desvió la vista para que su acompañante no lo notara.

-¡Obvio que sí!, ¿cuándo te he mentido?- el castaño le miró con una expresión desaprobatoria, como diciendo "siempre lo haces".- Etto...bueno, pero esta vez digo la verdad...

-¿Seguro?- el superior se acercó a él y lo tomó del mentón, **lo estaba poniendo a prueba**. No van a creerlo, pero cuando supo que el pelirrojo estaba con Madame Red, de alguna forma le dolió, también cuando comenzó a perseguir a la alimaña que tanto odiaba, cada vez que que se libraba de un obstáculo, aparecía otro que alejaba más a Suttcliff de él, le dolía. Para colocarle la cereza al pastel, este siempre le mentía, pero esta vez no lo iba a permitir.

-S-sí- afirmó el otro con el rostro del color de su cabello.

-¿Y qué es el demonio para ti?

-Él es...

-La verdad

-Él está bueno, pero en realidad lo odio por tratarme mal- confesó con un puchero infantil.

-Heh, eres un masoquista- rió William, ya soltando el mentón del menor.

-Tú me conoces, querido~

-Y también sadomasoquista

-El sadomasoquista que te gusta- musitó sugerente, el castaño se ruborizó, de nuevo.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?

-Mo~ , no te hagas como que no me doy cuenta Wiru, YO-TE-GUS-TO~

-Tú fantaseas, no es que te des cuenta- dijo, o más bien mintió.

-No fantaseo, apuesto a que los otros dos tórtolos se dan cuenta- le increpó cruzando los brazos.

-Ya veremos Grell, ya veremos

-¡Eh!¡Tú nunca me llamas así!- se emocionó.

-Bueno, digamos que podría cambiar un poco mi rutina- todos saben que William es un hombre de rutinas, alguien que prefiere tener el control sobre todo, el más mínimo cambio sin su consentimiento significa un completo desastre. Pero, es cierto que la llegada de la pequeña Michelle a logrado cambio en la vida de los shinigamis, de todos, algunos más drásticos que otros.

-Ara~ , pues, ¿nos vamos, superior Spears?

-Claro, Sra. Suttcliff- le dijo el moro. El pelirrojo le tomó del brazo y recostó su cabeza el el hombro del mayor, ambos se dispusieron a retirarse del pasillo. No importa cuanto fastidioso sea Grell o cuán frío se William, siempre, SIEMPRE, terminaban juntos de algún modo, hechos el uno para el otro, aunque Will no lo admita, y no quiera asumirlo. Grell siempre ha esperado el día en que terminara junto a su castaño, este sólo lo encontraba una molestia, un error, pero al parecer casi cien años de espera hacen efecto en su helado corazón...o más bien la presencia de la Viuda Negra.

Ojalá se pudiera decir lo mismo de Michelle y Ronald...

De vuelta al salón de clases, era la hora del recreo, algunos alumnos se quedaron adentro, incluyendo a la noble, que buscaba a alguien que le pasara la materia, tenía que ponerse al día después de cuatro horas de ausencia. El problema es que "solidaridad" no era la palabra indicada para describir a su curso.

-Diablos...¿cómo me pondré al día así?- hablaba sola la estudiante, o eso creía.

-Ten - habló una voz conocida.- Le prometí al sr. Spears que te pasaría la materia- le dijo pasándole un cuaderno.

-Ah, gracias, Stan- musitó esta mientras recibía el cuaderno.- ¿Está todo aquí?

-Sí, no te preocupes, ahí están tus cuatro horas de ausencia

-Vale, ya entendí- rió ella, lo que hizo que el ex-King se pusiera algo nervioso. Este se sentó en el asiento de al lado.

En ese minuto nuestro rubio favorito llegó al salón, pero al verlos juntos se escondió inmediatamente en el marco de la puerta. Escuchó toda la conversación, observando cómo Miller estaba sentado en SU asiento junto a SU Michelle, cómo este se sonrojaba de vez en cuando y trataba de acercarse a ella, claro, obviamente no se daba cuenta, ella nunca se daba cuenta a menos de que la situación fuera muy evidente. Sentía celos, no, era poco, se moría de celos de ese Miller y Sebastián, ellos podían insinuar cuantas veces quiera a su Chelle-chan sin salir golpeados, sin que se les rompiera el corazón como a él. Pero sobre todo sentía celos de ese Alois Trancy, claro, era ridículo tener celos de un difunto, pero ese chico tuvo y pudo ser algo que él no de su amada: su primer amor y su primer beso.

Sonó el timbre y también la oportunidad de interrumpirlos, no soportaba más ese espectáculo.

-¡Hola Stan!¿Cómo te va?- saludó él, fingiendo como que no pasó nada.

-Bien, gracias Knox- contestó el mencionado y se levantó del asiento.- Me disculpan, pero el timbre sonó y debo volver a mi salón

-Ok, gracias por el cuaderno- sonrió la chica.

-De nada, nos vemos- se despidió y se fue. El rubio se sentó en su banco, decepcionado, no quería ver a la chica a la cara.

-¿Pasa algo, Ronnie?- preguntó ella.

No quería verla, pero al mismo tiempo no podía no hacerlo

-¿Eh?¡No, nada!- mintió este.- Es que aún pienso en mi querida podadora

-¿Todavía sigues con eso?, ay tú~ - rió.

Siempre, en todo momento, quedaba hipnotizado por ella, se rendía a sus encantos.

Lo peor es que ella lo hacía sin querer.

A la hora después, el chico había recuperado su estado de ánimo habitual. Todos murmuraban sobre la gran novedad de día, uno de los estudiantes había traído una cámara fotográfica del mundo humano, ¿qué tenía de especial la cámara?, eran una de las primeras cámaras instantáneas, no era necesario revelar la foto. (Imagínense las cámaras de la época, pero que funcionan como las primeras Polaroid)

-¡Bien chicos!¡Ustedes son la pareja del año!- comentó el dueño de la cámara, que venía hacia ambos chicos con un grupo de amigos.

-¿Que nosotros qué?- titubeó la castaña.

-¡Venga chicos!¡Una foto para la OTP!- animó este.

-Eeh...no sé chicos, sólo si Chelle-chan quiere...- masculló el rubio.

-¡Foto!¡Foto!¡Foto!- coreaban todos sus compañeros.

-Está bien- accedió ella.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no veo por qué no

-¡Genial!- se emocionó el chico.

Ambos chicos se juntaron, formando con los dedos un corazón y los compañeros sacaron la foto. Después de que la foto salió, el muchacho fue el primero en tomarla, ansioso...

En unos minutos, un deprimido Ronald se encontraba acurrucado en el rincón.

De hecho, estuvo todo el resto de la clase ahí, el trío dinámico*^ y Stan tuvieron que ir a buscarlo al salón.

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora?- le reprendió el carmín.

-Sólo nos sacamos una foto- se excusó ella.

-¿Qué clase de foto?- preguntó Miller.

-No sé, no la ha soltado desde que la sacamos

-Ya, para que se relajen les invito a un café- musitó Spears.

Todos aceptaron pensando en que sería lo mejor para subirle el ánimo a Ronald, después de todo le encantaba ir al café y más a los Café Maid, aunque a este lo tuvieron que llevar arrastrando, literalmente. Llegando al café. tuvieron que tomarlo entres varios y sentarlo, se quedó con los brazos recargado en la mesa y la mirada baja, haciendo nada, pensando en todo.

-Ronnie, en serio nos estás preocupando- le habló el pelirrojo.

-Déjenlo, seguro se le pasa- comentó el ex-King algo frío, al parecer se dio cuenta que Knox gustaba de la condesa.

-No seas así, Stan- le reclamó la chica.- Anímate Ron, Will pidió el capuccino que te gusta

-No tengo ganas...- gesticuló el rubio de dos tonos.

-Knox, al menos explícanos- ordenó William, pero el otro se negó.

-Bueno...yo voy al tocador- musitó la noble, levantándose de su asiento. Cuando ella entró al tocador, todos se acercaron al chico para animarlo, o más bien por curiosidad.

-Michelle ya no está, ahora cuéntanos- dijo Spears, realmente la gente era un libro abierto para él.

-Es esto...- les estiró el brazo con la foto en mano, el resto se aproximó para verla.

Pues resulta que en vez de hacer un corazón con las manos, la castaña levantó el pulgar, dejando a Ronald con medio corazón: el símbolo de la friendzone.

-¡Está claro que no me quiere!- lloriqueó.

-Ay, esta Michelle, aún se cree mujer casada- emitió la parca roja, recargando su mentón en sus manos.

-¿Mujer casada?- titubeó el ex-King.

-Amó y se casó con Alois Trancy, de hecho aún no sale del luto- explicó el superior.

-Ah, bueno, es algo justificable

-Pero es que... yo la amo...no es cualquier chica, sé que está de luto, pero...duele- el rubio llegó al punto de las lágrimas, eran silenciosas, pero esas son las más dolorosas.

 _ **~o~**_

 _-Dime una cosa Michelle- masculló Miller. Este estaba sentado al lado de la joven._

 _-¿Ah?_

 _-¿Qué relaciones tienes con el sr. Spears?_

 _-¿Él?, es sólo mi sempai, nada más un compañero de trabajo_

 _-Ah, era eso- dijo aliviado._

 _-¿Por qué?¿Pensabas otra cosa?- le miró con una sonrisa pícara._

 _-¿Que?¡No!...sólo era una duda- emitió el ex-King sonrojado, había algo que le atraía de la chica, pero también sabía que tenía rivales._

 _-Sí~, una duda_

 _-Oye, ¿y cuál es tu relación con Knox?_

 _-¿Con él...?, sólo somos amigos_

 _-¿Nada más?_

 _-Nada más_

 _Intentaba reducir su distancia entre él y la ojiazul. El joven castaño rojizo sabía que tenía rivales, pero no sabía que el rubio observaba la escena desde las sombras._

 ** _~o~_**

-Entonces, está claro que eres mi rival, Knox- musitó Miller con mucha decisión.

-Espera...¡¿Que?!¡¿De qué hablas?!- chilló el muchacho asombrado, al igual que los otros dos shinigamis.

-Es obvio que ambos sentimos algo por Michelle, ya no sirve que lo siga intentando

-¡¿Tú también?!, en serio, ¡¿cuántos más hay en la lista?!

-Da lo mismo cuantos hayan, el tema es que no voy a perder- le retó.- Es algo simple, pelearemos por el corazón de ella

-¿Perder?¿Acaso te tomas esto como un juego?- habló Will.

-Esa tampoco es la idea, pero si lo consideran así, pues entonces no dudaré en usar mis mejores movimientos contra ti, Knox

-Eres un maldito...sabía que no eras de fiar desde que apareciste- gruñó el chico.

-¡¿En serio eres capaz de jugar con el corazón de mi imouto?!- le gritó indignado Grell, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos y levantándose de golpe de su asiento, igual que los otros dos.

-Hay que hacer lo necesario para ganar, arriesgarlo todo

-Te advierto que si le haces daño a nuestra Chelle-chan, no dudaré en ir personalmente a desmembrarte- le amenazó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sádica.

-Hagan lo que quieran, yo sé defenderme de ustedes- les retó Stan.- Bueno, si me disculpan me retiro

El ex-King hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró del café. Los otros tres se sentaron nuevamente, recuperando la compostura. Los mayores miraron preocupados al estudiantes, se veía que estaba desesperado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?...no tengo oportunidad contra él, es el ex-King, es mucho mejor que yo, yo sólo soy un idiota irresponsable...-se comenzó a alterar.

-Ron, cálmate- le hablaba el pelirrojo.

-Ella es casi perfecta, él igual, obviamente lo va a elegir...

-Ron, para

-Y yo voy a quedar de nuevo con el corazón roto, tendrán hijos y...- de la nada William lo abofeteó, se cansó de tanto palabrerío. De alguna manera debía calmar al chico, si no se podía con palabras, debía ser a golpes.

-Escúchame Knox, puede que él sea inteligente, pero tú tienes un gran corazón, tú eres el que está a su lado todo el tiempo, incondicionalmente, tu bondad y ternura es diez mil veces mejor que las calificaciones de ese tipo, si Michelle debiera elegir a alguien, sería a ti, no a ese manipulador, así que deja de actuar como un idiota, ¡y lucha por ella!- le increpó el superior, de forma en que dejó atónitos a los otros dos.- Además tienes nuestro apoyo

-Exacto, te ayudaremos a acercarte a ella- complementó la parca roja.- Quizás yo pueda persuadirla de algún modo

-No, esa no es la idea, pero gracias, sempais- sonrió.

Grell miraba la puerta del baño, preguntándose cómo es que la castaña no salía aún. Ronald se sentía aliviado, al fin podía acercarse a Michelle, y tenía el apoyo de ambos sempais, a pesar de tener un rival.

-Grell te puede ayudar aún así- habló el castaño.

-Bueno, yo no sé si mi ayuda es suficiente, pero conozco a alguien que puede

-¿En serio?- preguntaron los otros dos.

-Sip, pero hay que salir a Londres

-Llévame contigo~ - le rogó con ojos de estrella.

-¿Y qué le digo a Michelle?- preguntó Spears.

-Dile que tuvimos un asunto que resolver, que no se preocupe- explicó el pelirrojo.

-Se va a preocupar

-Invéntale algo, vamos Ron- se levantaron ambos shinigamis y salieron del café, dejando a William solo.

Al segundo después volvió la noble del baño.

-Volví... ¿dónde están Grell y Ronald?

-Fueron a hacer un mandado de último momento- mintió el moro, pero luego pensó un poco.- Miento, fueron a hacer alguna estupidez

-Eemm...ok- titubeó y se sentó.

-¿Y por qué tanto tiempo en el baño?

-Ah, la verdad salí hace diez minutos, me quedé hablando con una de las meseras

-Con que eso era...- masculló el superior algo molesto, preguntándose cómo no escuchó el escándalo de hace unos minutos.

 ** _~~~Londres~~~_**

Ambos shinigamis se encontraban parados delante de una particular funeraria. El menor miraba a su sempai con algo de duda, descifrando si le estaba tomando el pelo o no.

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí, Grell-sempai?

-Segurísimo, él puede ayudarte

-¿Él...?- titubeó el rubio de dos tonos, la verdad pensaba que una señora sabría más de estas cosas.- Bueno...todo por ella- se animó, aunque le parecía muy extraño el hecho de que la persona que lo iba a ayudar se encontrara en una funeraria, sólo observaba el gran cartel que decía "Undertaker".

-Bien, entremos- dijo el pelirrojo, el otro lo siguió. Entraron al local, se veía bastante escalofriante, le daba mala espina al chico, pero confiaba en su sempai...más o menos.

De repente se abrió un ataúd detrás del rubio, este saltó del terror e inmediatamente se escondió tras el carmín. De la caja de madera salió nadie más que Undertaker, nuestro enterrador favorito.

-Ah~, bienvenidos sean, Grell Suttcliff y...

-¡R-Ronald Knox!- contestó el chico muy asustado.

-¿Y qué los trae por aquí?¿Vienen por un ataúd a la medida?- rió este, acercándose al estudiante, que ya estaba blanco entero.

-Necesita ayuda para salir de la friendzone- explicó Grell.

-La friendzone, ¿eh?, dicen que hasta los luchadores más fuertes son derrocados y caen en la eterna cueva de la zona del amigo, la mayoría no vuelve a salir- recitaba el peligris.- ¿Y quién es la chica?

-Ella- el joven le entregó la foto al hombre, este reconoció al instante el rostro de la castaña.

-Michelle Trancy, enviudó hace poco y después se suicidó, quién diría que volvería shinigami- decía el enterrador.- Salir del luto es difícil, y más aún cortejar a una viuda

-Lo sé...pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea

-Cuenta la leyenda que con dinero y poder se logra todo, pero si no se tiene no significa que no puedas ganar, no hay batalla que no se libra y no queda más que resistir o intentar de nuevo, pero ojo, se deben tomar decisiones con calma y madurez, si no el guerrero puede quedar sin diamante y sin oro, el peón debe proteger como sea a su rey, o en este caso, a su reina

-Eemm...¿podría hablar en español, por favor?¡deje de hablar metafóricamente, que no entiendo nada!- reclamaba el menor, haciendo un berrinche.

-Debes darle un poco de tiempo y no sólo eso, a las mujeres les gustan los hombres honestos, ¿cierto Grell?

-Sí, a las damas no nos gustan que nos mientan, sé tú mismo- complementaba la parca mientras se limaba las uñas.

-Pero eso hago

-Tal vez no lo suficiente

-Dicen que lo shinigamis renacen porque tienen asuntos pendientes en el mundo humano- emitió el enterrador mientras sacaba un frasco con galletas.- Ella tiene algo importante que hacer, a una persona que encontrar

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- preguntó Suttcliff.

-Porque vino ayer

-¡¿Que?!¡¿Cómo?!¡¿Quién es?!- se alteraron ambos shinigamis.

-Sólo esto les diré, Hannah Anafeloz está en Londres y busca a la Viuda Negra- Undertaker sacó una galleta del frasco.

-Ella debe saber esto...respecto a lo que vinimos...

-Dile lo que sientes y tal vez lo considere, ¿galleta?- le ofreció.

-¿Que lo considere?...no sé si eso ayuda- masculló el rubio recibiendo la galleta.

-Es mejor intentarlo, siempre ha evadido los temas románticos, desde muy pequeña

-Espera, ¿la conoces de pequeña?- preguntó el carmín.

-Pues, ustedes saben que era hija de los Phantomhive

-Pero la secuestraron dos días después de su nacida- comentó Ronald.

-Eso no significa que los dejó de ver

 _ **~~Relatos de un enterrador~~**_

 _No sé si se han enterado, pero yo era cercano a Vincent Phantomhive, iba a menudo a su mansión, lo curioso es que cada vez que iba estaba la pequeña Michelle de visita._

 _Los Phantomhive y los Bloodwolf eran, casualmente, compañías aliadas, cada vez que tenían una junta importante, el conde Bloodwolf traía a su hija para que jugara con Ciel y Elizabeth. Pero no significaba que se llevaran bien, cada vez que los miraba estaban los tres discutiendo, o ella leía un libro, o se alejaba ignorando a los otros dos, habían veces que ni siquiera estaba con ellos, rara vez jugaban juntos. Sus personalidades chocaban bastante, Lizzy, la menor de los tres, era muy infantil, diva y llorona, siempre hacía berrinches cuando las cosas no salían como quería y peleaba con la castaña por eso, Ciel era alegre y tímido, aunque un buen líder y ambas estaban de acuerdo con él, pero cuando las nenas discutían, no sabía que hacer y se ponía del lado de su prima, Michelle, a diferencia de ellos, era más madura y controladora, también le gustaba tener el control de todo como la rubia, pero era más razonable, además de más seria, aún así siempre tenía que pelear sola. A pesar de todos los problemas, todos decían "son tan parecidos", "se ven lindos juntos" o "parecen hermanos"._

 _De hecho, Vincent quería comprometer a su hijo con la pequeña Bloodwolf, pero el conde siempre se negaba, sin saber por qué._

 _Un día, la encontré sentada al pie de la escalera, mirando con recelo cómo los otros dos jugaban, ambas chicas se lanzaban dagas con la mirada, mientras que el otro chico reía nervioso._

 _-Oye, ¿no deberías estar jugando con ellos?- le pregunté._

 _-No quiero jugar, Elizabeth no quiere compartir sus muñecas, y más encima Ciel la defiende- me contestó algo molesta, era extraño que no me temiera._

 _-¿Y no traes juguetes?_

 _-Mi padre no me deja traerlos, no sé por qué tengo que venir con él_

 _La observé por unos segundos, se veía aburrida._

 _-¿Te gustan los libros?_

 _-Sí, el conde Phantomhive siempre me da un libro, pero hoy se le olvidó_

 _-Mmm...sígueme, te contaré un secreto- le dije y extrañamente me hizo caso, ¿en serio una niña pequeña no me tenía miedo?, bueno, la gente normal lo hace, pero notaba que esta chica era especial._

 _La llevé hasta la biblioteca de la mansión, cuando entramos ella tenía una tremenda cara de asombro._

 _-Puedes venir cuando quieras, así no te aburrirás_

 _-¿Y puedo leer los libros que quiera?- preguntó con emoción._

 _-Sí, siempre que no le digas al conde que te llevé aquí, será nuestro secreto_

 _-¡Sí!¡Gracias señor...!_

 _-Llámame Undertaker_

 _-¡Gracias señor Undertaker!- sonrió y luego corrió a buscar un libro._

 _Después de eso, cada vez que venía la encontraba sentada con una gran pila de libros, siempre conversábamos un rato, era muy inteligente y madura para su edad._ _Hubo un día en que estaba jugando billar en el sótano, el conde tenía una junta de negocios con varios colegas de él, yo sólo vine por diversión._

 _-Apuesto a que puedo meter esas tres bolas- dijo un hombre._

 _-No apueste lo que no puede hacer- le retó Madame Red._

 _-Angelina tiene razón, señor- le apoyó el conde._

 _-Já, miren y lloren, señores- se confió él, dio un tiro, pero sólo acertó dos de tres- Agh, casi lo logro_

 _-No puedes acertar desde ese ángulo- se escuchó una voz desde la puerta, todos nos volteamos para ver a la pequeña Michelle._

 _-¡Michelle!¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- preguntó su padre algo enfadado, pero ella lo ignoró._

 _-Debes estar del extremo derecho de la mesa y girar el taco unos treinta grados- explicó._

 _-¿Cómo sabes eso, niña?- dijo asombrada Madame Red._

 _-Lo leí en un libro de la biblioteca- musitó la niña._

 _-¡Michelle!¡Vuelve al salón en este instante!- le reprendió su padre._

 _-Tranquilo señor Bloodwolf- lo detuvo el conde.- Por favor, muéstranos pequeña_

 _-Claro, pero no alcanzo...- el conde la tomó en brazos, la acercó a la mesa y le pasó un taco. Esta lo sujetó como toda una experta y dio un tiro. Acertó en las tres bolas, dejando a todos impresionados._

 _-Vaya, parece que tenías razón- le dijo Vincent._

 _-No es la gran cosa, sólo lo leí_

 _-Si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros_

 _Posteriormente, ella venía a cada junta de negocios en el sótano y jugaba billar, claro, con ayuda del conde. Al poco tiempo, ellos ya se llevaban muy bien, pero el conde Bloodwolf y su esposa no estaban muy contentos con eso, había veces que los veía en actitud sospechosa en los pasillos, pero no quise intervenir...tal vez debí hacerlo._

 _Un poco antes del incendio en la mansión, ellos dejaron de venir. No la volví a ver hasta que se había casado con el chico Trancy._

 ** _~~o~~_**

-Wow, ¿en serio?- masculló el rubio

-Sip, ¿otra galleta?- le ofreció el enterrador.

En unos segundos, alguien pateó la puerta, entró con un aura asesina, agarró la oreja de Ronald y se lo llevó afuera. Resulta que Will, caracterizado por ser "un mentiroso y muy discreto", le dijo lo que había pasado mientras estaba en el baño y que los shinigamis fueron a ver al enterrador porque el muchacho quería salir de la friendzone, claro que no le dijo que la chica de Ronald era ella.

-¡¿Estás idiota o qué?!¡¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?!

-¡Grell-sempai me dijo que Undertaker me iba a ayudar!¡¿Que quieres que haga si la chica que amo me ignora cada tres minutos?!

-¡¿Pero por qué no me dijiste nada?!

-¡No lo entiendes!¡ **TÚ ERES LA CHICA QUE AMO!**

Hubo un repentino e incómodo silencio, también un gran impacto hacia todos, tanto los que espectaban, incluyendo a William que llegó con ella, como ambos estudiantes. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas por los gritos y la euforia, era primera vez que Ronald se confesaba, y la segunda declaración que Michelle recibía en su vida, la primera de seguro se imaginan quien es.

-¿En serio te gusto?- preguntó la castaña, ahora un poco más calmada.

-Voy a ser sincero...estoy enamorado de ti, tú me vuelves loco...- se confesó el rubio, con la mirada baja.- Mira, sé que no es posible aún, pero...me gustaría intentarlo, no eres como el resto de las chicas, tú...tú haces que haga idioteces, que me ponga celoso, contigo soy yo mismo...- subió la vista y miró a la joven a los ojos.- Eres la chica más bella y perfecta que he conocido, cada vez que te veo mi corazón late a mil por hora, siento que mi alma sube a la garganta...en serio yo...yo te amo...puedo hacerte feliz...

-Pero aún no estoy lista para dejarlo ir...

-Lo sé y lo entiendo, por eso yo te esperaré...no importa cuántos meses, años o siglos, te esperaré...estoy dispuesto a todo

-Tú sabes que cada noche...cada segundo lo recuerdo, sólo voy a hacerte sufrir Ronald

-Si lo amas, déjalo ir...no quiero decirlo, pero no va a volver...y tú lo sabes...

-Ronald, yo...

-Al menos dime que lo pensarás

-Ron

-Por favor...Michelle- le rogó.

-Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta- sonrió tristemente la ojiazul.

Ahí el rubio sintió una inmensa alegría, por fin tuvo el valor para declararse, sentía que su corazón daba brincos, tal vez no estén juntos ahora, pero habrá un futuro, o lo considerará. Se ilusionaba ya, casados con un departamento, lindos hijos, vivir una gran aventura romántica por siglos, etc, etc.

No era lo mismo para la chica, quedó completamente confundida, angustiada, su mente estaba más revuelta que un batido de frutas, una parte de ella tenía la esperanza de que su marido iba a volver, pero la otra decía que era imposible, no, lo sabía, pero no quería asumirlo. No estaba preparada todavía, además, ¿tenían ella y Ronald un futuro juntos?¿siquiera podrá abandonar el luto?, no tenía idea alguna, pero si ella no lo sabía, nadie más lo haría.

-Maravilloso- dijo una voz femenina mientras aplaudía.- Es bueno que vuelva a rehacer su vida, _my lady_

Todos se voltearon hacia la dueña de la voz, los dos shinigamis mayores se alertaron al reconocer a la mujer, Undertaker sólo entró a su local.

-Hannah...- masculló ella, entre unas traviesas lágrimas, enseguida corrió hacia la criada y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si en cualquier momento desapareciera.

-Sabía que no podía usted no podía desaparecer, mi pequeña es demasiado fuerte- musitó la demonio, correspondiendo al abrazo de la misma forma.

-Te extrañé mucho Hannah

-Yo también la he extrañado...y seguro que extrañó al señor

-Bueno...sí, ¿pasa algo con él?- preguntó, separándose de la sirvienta.

-Él...está en grave peligro, Claude está fusionando su alma con la de Ciel Phantomhive

-¡¿Que?!¡¿Cómo?!¡Hay que hacer algo!- chilló alterada.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada, él ya mezcló sus recuerdos

-No, eso no...- emitió Spears.

-¡Eso no es posible!- gritó Grell.

-Cuando un demonio está a la caza de un alma, no hay nada que lo detenga- explicó la albina.

-Yo...-gesticuló la chica, las lágrimas apenas la dejaban hablar.- Yo...no pude hacer nada...mi trabajo era protegerlo y...no pude...- estuvo apunto de caer al suelo, pero Ronald y Grell la atraparon y la abrazaron.

-Algo puede hacer, verlo por última vez

-¿En serio?

-Si usted va a verlo, tal _v_ ez recupere sus recuerdos

-Llévame con él, por favor

-Aún no, yo vendré a buscarla cuando sea el momento

-Ya veo... gracias Hannah- emitió con un hilo de voz, dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la funeraria, Grell fue tras ella, pero se detuvo antes de entrar.- Dile que lo estoy esperando...

-Lo haré, _my lady_ \- ahí ambos entraron, Will y Ronald se quedaron afuera.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes- sentenció la demonio.

-Yo no hago tratos con alimañas- gruñó Spears a la defensiva.

-Will-sempai, por favor- le increpó el rubio de dos tonos.- ¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno, como ustedes saben, ella perdió a su hijo antes de suicidarse- explicaba.- Pues, yo estoy cuidando del alma del pequeño

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible?- preguntó el superior.

-Un demonio debe hacer lo que su amo le pide- la sirvienta mostró sus ojos demoníacos por unos segundos.

-¿Y por qué nos dices esto?

-Ustedes son los que la cuidan, deben saberlo, pero ella aún no

-Pero es su hijo, debería saber

-Aún no está lista, lo estará cuando todo esto haya terminado

-Hannah-san, debemos irnos- dijo uno de los trillizos, que se acercaba.

-Sí, gusto en verlos, señores- dio una pequeña reverencia y se retiró junto a los otros tres demonios.

-¿Hay otra cosa de esta mujer que no sepamos?- bufó William.

-Sólo sé que Chelle-chan es todo un misterio- suspiró Ronald.

-Hay que ir a verla, debe estar muy indispuesta- musitó William y entró a la funeraria.

Ronald se quedó viendo la calle por un momento, como si los demonios fueran a volver, o que sus dudas fueran contestadas.

Sólo una cosa era segura:

 _"Es hora de que la viuda enfrente sus temores"_

* * *

Y aquí se termina el capítulo!, dios que se me hizo largo

ACLARACIONES

*: seguro se dieron cuenta que el Ronelle es el Ronald x Michelle, sip, Grell también es un shipper :3

**: como cuando estiras tus labios para darle un beso a alguien...suena raro de esa forma

***: pequeñas depresiones, o más bien dolores musculares

Es primera vez en muuuucho tiempo que hago un pv, costó un poco, pero se pudo, aún así quedó claro eso de "Relatos de..."

Elena: A Under le gusta confundir a la gente con sus metáforas :v

Y Michelle con su harem 7w7

Elena: Bueno, sigan la historia, favoriteen

Dejen sus reviews y hasta la siguiente, mis querubines ;3


	7. Especial de Navidad, parte 1

Hola mis querubines! Feliz Navidad atrasada! :3

Elena: Muy atrasada, fijate

Denle la bienvenida a nuestro invitado del día

redoble de tambores*

¡AMAIMÓN!¡De Ao no Exorcist!

Amaimón: Hola a todos~, hoy narraré la primera página de este capítulo

Bueno, este es nuestro especial de navidad, espero que lo disfruten

Ahora sin más, comencemos

* * *

Especial Navidad: Esa noble, de fiesta

 ** _~Relatos de un sensual Hamster Verde~_**

-Eres la chica más hermosa que hemos visto- decía Haruka de Free!, el muy aprovechado la tenía tomada de la cintura, tch, que fastidio.

-Pero es muy preciosa para compartirla- masculló un molesto Levi de SNK, al parecer no soy el único.

-Cierto, aunque tendríamos que competir- sentenció el "acosador" de Usui, ¡vete con tu kaichou-maid!¡aquí nadie te quiere!.

-Entonces nosotros ganaremos, ¿cierto Nii-san?- preguntó el presumido de Yukio a su gemelo.

-Sip, ¡ella se irá al clan Okumura!- sí~, sigue soñando, Rin, ella pertenece al clan Pheles...¿Pheles?, que sepa no tengo apellido

-Tendremos que esperar a que ella decida- habló Mephisto, mi hermano mayor. A él se le ocurrió la idea de formar esto, maldito otaku, le dije que era mala idea...aunque cambié de opinión al verla a ella.

-Después de todo, es nuestra prisionera del amor- dije yo.

-Más que nuestra prisionera, es nuestra poseedora, srita. Michelle- le llamó Sebastián, el mayordomo que supuestamente MI chica detestaba, en serio, ¿qué carajos hace aquí?¿no le basta con aparecer en los sueños de su amo shota?, maldito loliconero.

-Etto...yo...son todos maravillosos- gesticuló ella apenas, algo nerviosa y sonrojada, se ve tan tierna y sumisa... demasiado apetecible, me encanta. (Osea, le encorazona, le llega a su arteria pulmonar :v)

Todos nos arrodillamos ante ella, para terminar esta estupidez de una vez por todas, ¿cómo creen todos estos que se la merecen?.

-¡Elige a tu chico favorito, princesa!

Con su rostro hecho un tomate y al borde del derrame nasal, estuvo a punto de escoger, ¿será a mí?...espera, ¡se está acercando a mí!...¡¿PERO QUE?!

 **~o~**

La muchacha se despertó de golpe al sentir tres bultos gigantes en su abdomen, dejándola casi sin aire, lo que faltaba era que los idiotas interrumpieran su hermoso, sexy, otaku, satisfactorio y muy mojado sueño. (Quién no a soñado con su harem de chicos sexys?)

-¡¿Pero qué carajos les pasa a ustedes?!- gritó furiosa.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Chelle-chan~!- canturrearon los tres shinigamis, uno con mala gana, supongo que saben quién.

-¿Ya es Navidad?- preguntó aún con fastidio.- Aish, váyanse, déjenme dormir- masculló, envolviéndose nuevamente con las sábanas.

-¡Oh vamos!¡Te tenemos un regalo!- reclamó Grell.- ¡Gastamos la mitad de nuestro sueldo en ello!

-El regalo más hermoso que me pueden dar es una Navidad de ocio y sueño- habló el bulto de frazadas.

-Quinny...¡Nos invitaron a una fiesta!- puchereó Ronald.

La noble se sentó enseguida al oír la palabra "fiesta", es una fanática de las reuniones sociales.

-Léanla

-Vale, tranquila- dijo el pelirrojo, abriendo la carta.- "Se les invita a Uds. cordialmente a la Gran Fiesta de Navidad de la Mansión Phantomhive, en honor al cumpleaños del Conde, Atte : Ciel Phantomhive, jefe de familia"

-¿Phantomhive?...Nah, no quiero ir- se arrepintió la joven, con desgano.

-¡¿QUE?!¡Vamos, anímate Chelle-chan!- reclamaron ambos shinigamis.

-No tengo ganas de ver a ese mocoso- bufó, cruzada de brazos.

-Vamos a tener que ir, un invitado está en la lista de muerte- habló William.

-¿En serio tenemos trabajo en Navidad?

-Era un encargo especial, no tuve otra que aceptarlo- explicó, luego sacó de quién sabe dónde, un par de vestidos y un traje, dejándolos sobre la cama.- Consideren estos y la fiesta como regalo de MI parte- sentenció, dejando en claro a los otros dos que no se aprovechen.

-Eemm... gracias William- se rindió finalmente.- Pero tendrán que salir

-¿Por qué?- preguntó inocentemente el rubio.

-Por que ustedes son hombres, así que ¡shoo!- los echaba el pelirrojo, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-Tú también, nii-san

-¡¿QUE?!¡CLARO QUE NO!¡Yo soy una dama, tengo derechos!- increpó este.

-Serás muy dama por dentro, pero por fuera no, así que ¡váyanse!- ordenó la menor.

-¡Eso no es justo!¡Ayúdame Wiru~!

El castaño miró al otro shinigami con una ceja levantada, luego lo pensó un poco si hacer lo correcto o siquiera tomar en cuenta la estupidez...esta vez decidió irse al lado oscuro.

-La intención es lo que cuenta,¿no?- dijo el superior.

-Espera, ¡¿que?!- se sobresaltó la otra.

-Knox y yo podemos salir, pero no es justo que eches a tu COMPAÑERA de cuarto, es muy discriminativo lo que estás haciendo- explicó con la expresión más calmada posible, aunque por dentro se moría de la risa, mientras que el resto le miraba con una cara de confusión tremenda.

-No estás hablando en serio, ¿o sí?- rió la ojiazul en una escena chibi, esperando que fuera una broma.

-Grell es tu compañera, más encima es su casa, ELLA te debería estar echando, no tú

-Oh Wiru~- chilló la parca roja, abalanzándose sobre el superior.

La pobre condesa quedó en shock, no creía que William, el más correcto de todos, haya apoyado una de las ideas locas de Grell, "¿Por qué ahora?, justo cuando lo necesito y se pone del lado de ese idiota", pensaba fastidiada.

Mientras tanto, los varones se sentaban en el sofá y el pelirrojo iba en puntillas al baño para darse una ducha, antes de que ella reaccionara y lo golpeara. Luego de que cerró la puerta, la castaña se dirigió con una aura asesina, al dormitorio de su sempai.

-¡ESPERO QUE TE MUERAS, WILLIAM T. SPEARS!- gritó furiosa, y tan fuerte que las lámparas, vasos, entre otras cosas, comenzaron a temblar. Ronald se asustó un poco, pero el otro no prestó atención, en vez de eso se puso a leer.

 **~o~**

Ambas "damas" estaban en la habitación, una cepillaba su cabello, la otra estaba sentada sobre la cama, envuelta en una toalla.

Michelle aún no tiene habitación propia, y duerme en la sala, aunque por lo menos tiene cama. Se cambia en su cama casi siempre,pero a veces se cambia en la habitación del pelirrojo, claro, cuando él no está ahí, así que si los hubiera echado, estarían fuera del departamento.

-Oye, llevas veinte minutos así- le dijo el mayor preocupado.

-No me desvestiré frente a ti- contestó la chica con recelo.

-Te vas a enfermar~- canturreó, este vestía una camisa y unos pantalones, los usaba en sus días de ocio.

-No soy enfermiza, me vestiré sólo si sales

-Es MI habitación, no voy a salir de aquí- le increpó con una mano en la cadera.

-Entonces no me desvisto- masculló, abrazando sus piernas con obstinación, ni siquiera se había quitado la toalla del cabello.

Pasaron otros largos, fríos e infernales quince minutos, Michelle ya estaba temblando, pero no se rendiría, el muy idiota siempre consigue lo que él quiere, la manipuló para traerla de un principio, esta vez **no cederá**.

-Oi, enserio te vas a enfermar, ponte algo siquiera

-Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias- sentenció ella, pero su cuerpo la traicionó, dándole la bienvenida al estornudo.

-Eres muy testaruda, ¿eh, imouto?- se burló la parca.- Vaale, iré al baño, pero más te vale que cuando salga tengas algo puesto- le ordenó.

-Sí, mamá~- rió ella, luego el pelirrojo entró al baño y enseguida se paró a buscar su ropa.

Al rato el shinigami salió, la castaña tenía puesto una camisa y unas medias rayadas, azules y negras.

-¿Y a qué hora es la fiesta?- preguntó esta.

-Es a las ocho

-Quedan tres horas

-Tendriamos más tiempo si te hubieras levantado temprano y no te hubieras quedado en toalla

-Tch, quien habla, el que siempre es puntual con su trabajo- bufó sarcásticamente.- Mejor alégrate que me puse algo

-Bueno, es la hora de...¡ponerse el corset!- chilló Grell, que sacó un pequeño corset para su imouto.

-¡Ah no!¡Ni se te ocurra!- gritó la otra, parándose sobre la cama.

-¡Ven aquí!¡Una dama no va a una fiesta sin un corset!- este se acercaba lentamente con el corset en la mano.

-Grell...¡si me quieres, no lo harás!¡No le hagas esto a tu imouto!- ella retrocedía, sacudiendo las manos, así intentar detenerlo.

-¡Si te lo pones no le diré a Ronald que sueñas con harems de chicos sexys!

-¡Si lo haces le diré a Will que te mojas por él!

-¡Si tú haces eso le diré que tú cambiaste su leche descremada por leche con lactosa!

-¡Y tú que le cambiaste el azúcar por la sal!

-¡Para de jugar, mocosa de mierda!¡Ponte el maldito corset!

-¡¿A quién le llamaste mocosa de mierda?!- la ojiazul tomó la motosierra y la encendió, apuntando al pelirrojo.

-¡Ah no!¡¿A quién le apuntas con mi motosierra?!- de quién sabe dónde, el otro sacó la guadaña de William.

-¡Pues aquí tengo dos!- ella sacó sus tijeras y comenzó a desprender un aura negra y asesina que inundaba toda la habitación. La parca se puso algo nerviosa, juraba que veía pequeñas caras con sonrisas diabólicas.

-Etto...¡Michelle, baja el arma!- chilló con la intención de calmarla.

-¡Baja el maldito corset y bajaré el arma, transexual!- contraatacó esta.

Desde afuera se escuchaban estruendos, sonidos de motosierra, gritos furiosos, gritos masoquistas, cortadas, choques de arma, muros rotos, tanta conmoción empezó a extrañar a Ronald.

-Oye...¿qué estarán haciendo?¿Se encontrarán bien?- preguntó.

-No lo sé y no me importa- contestó Spears mientras leía una revista. Miró hacia donde supuestamente estaba su herramienta de trabajo.- ¿Y mi guadaña?- preguntó, el rubio sólo se encogió de hombros.

Volviendo a la habitación, esta ya estaba hecha un desastre. Los shinigamis estaban muy agitados, tomaban aire como si de un ataque de asma se tratase.

-Vale...mejor hagamos las paces- dijo Grell, estirando su manos.

-Sí...mejor- masculló y correspondió el gesto, pero en un movimiento rápido, el pelirrojo la volteó, subió su camisa, le colocó el corset y se lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas, dejándola en el piso.

-¡Ya está! , en serio no sé cómo haces tanto problema por un corset- musitó con la manos en las caderas.

-¡Maldito hijo de fruta!- le gritó apenas, ya que casi no tenía aire.

 **~o~**

El carruaje iba a la mansión, pues curiosamente, el conde mandó un transporte a recogerlos, aunque la noble no estaba muy entusiasmada que digamos, sólo tenía la vista perdida en la ventana.

-¡Anímate Chelle-chan!¡Te encantan las fiestas!- animaba Ronald.

-¡Sí!, además te ves preciosa- complementó Grell muy emocionado, por razones de la vida, Will lo dejó ir con vestido.

El de Grell era negro con olanes rojos y un gran prendedor en la cadera del mismo color, guantes largos rojos, peinado con un tomate alto, uno que otro mechón suelto, hasta se había puesto relleno para ser "la dama más bella y ardiente de la fiesta". Michelle vestía uno azul rey de tirantes, con olanes negros también, en la cintura estaba rayada con negro y azul más oscuro, un broche de rosa en el pecho, su característico sombrero de copa, guantes negros largos, sus medias rayadas, tacones negros y su infaltable sortija.

-No lo sé...tengo que ver a mi **hermano** \- bufó la castaña, con desagrado ante la palabra.

-Si lo deseas, intentaremos verlo lo menos posible- dijo Spears.

-Aún no entiendo...¿por qué nos invitaron?

-Es una buena pregunta

-Dame la carta- el superior le entregó la invitación, ella la leyó y la examinó con detalle, al derecho y al revés, hasta que se percató de un error.- Creo que esta carta es falsa

-¿Que?- se alarmó el resto.

-Sí, miren, el sello es falso- musitó, mostrándoles el sobre.- Este no es el sello de los Phantomhive

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó "la pelirroja".

-No lo sé, pero si no entramos, no lo averiguaremos- comentó el castaño.

Justo en ese momento el carruaje se detuvo, dando aviso a que llegaron a su destino, bajaron y fueron recibidos por los dos mayordomos: Sebastián Michaelis y Snake.

-Bienvenidos a la mansión Phantomhive, dice Goethe- saludó el chico serpiente.

-Es bueno verlos, señores- saludó también Sebastián, con la sonrisa más cínica del mundo, claro, para todos menos la joven Trancy, para ella fue una sonrisa coqueta.- Se ven muy bien esta noche, señoritas, incluso usted, Srita. Suttcliff

-Ara~, tú también estás guapo, Sebas-chan- le coqueteaba la parca, iba a tomar el brazo del mayordomo, pero alguien la agarró bruscamente de la muñeca y la apegó a sí: William T. Spears.

-Ella viene CONMIGO- habló a la defensiva el superior, clavándole una mirada amenazante al demonio, este sólo sonrió y dio una reverencia, en forma de disculpa.

-Will...- masculló la shinigami, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Luego se encaminaron a la entrada.

Los otros dos se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, tenían un plan, bueno, uno de los tantos que involucraban a sus sempais, pero fueron interrumpidos por el mensajero.

-Disculpe, ¿le ayudo, señorita?, dice Wilde- habló el peli-plateado.

La muchacha, con el rostro colorado, estuvo apunto de aceptar, o más bien de lanzarse a sus brazos. Tiene una gran atracción por los furros, bueno, atracción es poco, es más bien su fetiche. Ronald sintió algo de celos, la tomó por la cintura y la apegó a sí, sólo que más sutil.

-No es necesario, gracias- musitó este y ambos caminaron a la entrada.

-¡Que disfruten la fiesta!, dice Emily

Dentro de la mansión estaba muy bien decorado, impecablemente ordenado, con bellos adornos florales, los salones arreglados a la perfección, el piso excelentemente encerado, la platería resplandecía, seguro todo fue obra de Sebastián. Había bastante gente, las damas con hermosos vestidos, los caballeros elegantes, los sirvientes venían con aperitivos deliciosos, todo era magnífico.

Claro, los recién llegados no pasaron desapercibidos, varios se aproximaron, entre ellos Elizabeth, que buscaba vestidos bonitos por doquier. Se acercó con su actitud brillante y rosa de siempre, aunque su presencia no le agradaba mucho a la condesa, mejor dicho, nunca le agradó.

-¡Oh~!¡qué vestido más monooo~!- chilló la rubia, a punto de romper la compostura y asfixiarla.

-Eemm...gracias- rió nerviosamente la castaña.

-Mmm...¿no nos hemos visto en otra parte?- preguntó, tratando de hacer memoria.

-No lo creo... quizás en alguna fiesta- mintió la mayor, realmente quería esfumarse de ahí.

-Sí, seguro que en alguna fiesta- sonrió Lizzy, pero luego el vestido de otra señorita captó su atención y corrió enseguida hacia ella. Michelle suspiró aliviada, primero porque casi la descubren, y segundo porque no tiene que aguantar más el sofocante ambiente a flores.

Recorrió un poco más la mansión, echándole un vistazo a cada salón, después de todo, hace años que no estaba ahí. En cada cuarto había un buen séquito de gente, realmente era una gran reunión social, los cambios eran pocos, el más notorio era que el cuadro familiar no estaba, pero, conociendo a Ciel, no le extrañaba mucho.

Salió al jardín y se encontró con el trío dinámico, el séquito de personas era menor que adentro. Lo que más destacaban de ahí eran las rosas blancas recién florecidas y los ramos de camelias azules.

-Ahora que estamos todos, aquí está el informe- habló William mientras les entregaba una carpeta con la lista de la muerte.- Ahí están todos los datos del hombre

-"Muere desangrado y con una lesión craneal por impacto de candelabro", que muerte más inteligente- comentó sarcásticamente la menor de los tres.

-A las doce, treinta y cuatro de la noche, sí, tenemos tiempo- masculló Ronald.

-Bueno, ¡ahora a disfrutar!- celebró Grell en una escena chibi, mientras que los jóvenes le seguían a coro.

-Procuren no ser descubiertos, sobre todo tú Michelle, la mayoría piensa que estás bajo tierra- explicó el castaño.

-Lo dice el Sr. Discreto- se burló ella.- Tranquilo, nos preocuparemos de eso

-Más les vale

De la nada el público comenzó a entrar en masa, por lo que fueron arrastrados por la multitud. Se detuvieron en la sala principal, el conde Phantomhive hacía su aparición, bajando la escalera.

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos a la mansión Phantomhive!- comenzó Ciel.- Espero que hayan disfrutado de nuestra hospitalidad, y que la sigan disfrutando hasta el final de la noche

Todos aplaudieron a tal bienvenida, todos menos los shinigamis, que observaban sin mucho interés. El conde tenía una expresión calmada, identificando rostros conocidos, aún así, nada captaba su atención...

Cosa que se desfiguró completamente al ver a su "hermana mayor".

"¡¿Qué diablos hace ella así?!", pensó, con una expresión más exagerada que cuando tuvo que dejarse tocar por el Vizconde Druitt. La chica también tenía la misma expresión al cruzar miradas con el peliazul.

"¡Mierda!¡Me ha visto!"

Comenzó a sentirse un poco de tensión entre ambos, querían que la tierra se los tragara, pero algo, o más bien, los tenía pegados a la superficie.

El chico decidió romper esa tensión de una vez por todas y llamó a su mayordomo que estaba cerca de él, sospechaba que este le estaba jugando una de sus típicas bromas de mal gusto.

-¿Qué significa esto, Sebastián?- le ´preguntó molesto.

-¿Sobre qué, Bocchan?- habló el azabache sin saber bien a qué se refería.

-Sabías que vendría y no me informaste- sentenció el niño bastante fastidiado. El otro sonrió al entender de quién se trataba.

-Juro que yo no sabía, pero usted conoce a la srita. Trancy, ella es una fanática de las reuniones sociales- explicó él con algo de inocencia.

-Vinieron los otros shinigamis, ¿cómo explicas esto entonces?

-Mmm...no podría explicarlo, pero era de esperarse, después de todo viene la Reina

-Su Majestad no puede enterarse de su presencia, todos piensan que Michelle está muerta, nosotros somos los únicos que saben que es shinigami

-Cierto, sería una catástrofe para la familia Phantomhive

-Asegúrate que su Majestad no los vean y averigua sus propósitos- ordenó Ciel.

- _Yes, my lord_

Volviendo al Cuarteto Dinámico, o mejor dicho, a la pareja de tórtolos más joven, Ronald miraba con entusiasmo el salón, era una perfecta pista de baile, de hecho esperaba muy impacientemente el momento para bailar con Michelle, pero ella no tenía ganas de divertirse, estaba muriéndose de hambre, juraría que sería capaz de violar las leyes shinigami y matar a alguien por un aperitivo, más encima la cruzada de miradas con su "hermano" la desanimó casi por completo. Lo único bueno fue que confirmó que la invitación era falsa, ya que el conde tenía una cara de espanto tremenda, definitivamente no sabía que iba a venir.

-Agh...ojalá organizen la pista de baile- pensaba el rubio en voz alta.

-¿Qué dijiste, Ron?- preguntó la otra, qur alcanzó a oír algo.

-¡Eh!¡Nada!¡Nada!- negó enseguida, sonrojado porque la chica lo escuchó.

De repente el estómago de la menor comenzó a gruñir, ya no aguantaba más el hambre.

-Eeh...lo siento- se disculpó muy avergonzada también. El otro sonrió por su reacción, adoraba esa expresión suya, su rostro del color de una cereza. La verdad, le encantaba todo de ella.

-Nee~tienes hambre, vamos a buscar algo para comer- le ofreció en tono meloso, y tomó su brazo, pero esta lo apartó de inmediato.

-Yo no soy una niña pequeña para que me andes buscando comida, puedo hacerlo sola

-Mo~, yo sólo te quería ayudar, Chelle-chan- puchereó el rubio bicolor.

-¿Le ofrezco un aperitivo, srita?- preguntó una voz conocida.

La joven se iba a negar, pero su estómago rugió de nuevo, así que aceptó con algo de recelo, sacó de la bandeja uno de los famosos panes de curry de la compañía.

-G-gra...grac-ci...gracias, Sebastián- agradeció con dificultad mientras le daba una mordida al pan.

-Sí, gracias Sr. Mayordomo- agradeció también el chico sacando algo.

-Bueno, nos impresionó que estuvieran aquí, pero al joven amo y a mí nos alegra verla, srita Trancy- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No es necesario que sigas fingiendo, demonio- sentenció a lo lejos William, que se aproximaba junto a Grell.

-Tampoco es necesario ser tan rudo, Sr. Spears

-Lo hago si te acercas a mis colegas

-¿Qué acaso no puedes ser más cínico, Sebas-chan~?- comentó la pelirroja.- Bueno, aún así me encantan los hombres crueles~

-Tch, mejor cállate, Suttcliff

-Sospechaba que no te acercabas por cortesía, y que la invitación era falsa- musitó la castaña.- ¿Acaso fuiste tú?

-Para nada, yo no estaba enterado de su presencia hasta que bajaron del carruaje

-Ve al grano, ¿de se trata esto, mayordomo?- preguntó el joven Knox a la defensiva.

-Pues, trato de averiguar sus propósitos, como ordenó mi Bocchan

-La razón es bastante simple, trabajo- respondió la muchacha.

-Uno de sus invitados está en la lista de muerte- aclaró Spears.

-Ah~era eso, bueno, pues debo pedirle algo, srita- dijo Michaelis con una expresión de alivio.- La Reina será nuestra invitada especial, pero no sabe que usted es shinigami, más bien, sólo lo sabemos nosotros, así que le pido que se mantenga lo más oculta posible

-Puedes despreocuparte por eso, no teníamos planeado destacar tampoco- musitó ella.

-Sobre la invitación, averiguaré de qué se trata

-Bien, gracias Sebastián- el mayordomo le sonrió y se retiró a hacer lo que debía.

Luego de unos minutos, se anunció la llegada de la Reina, pero los shinigamis se alejaron, tal como pidió Sebastián. Se dirigieron al jardín, que estando vacío se veía más precioso aún, las camelias resaltaban bastante, dando un aire nostálgico, sobre todo las que estaban junto a una banca-mecedora, el viento mecía las flores, junto con él bailaban los pétalos de estas.

-Es hermoso- decía la ojiazul.- Hace tiempo que no veía algo así

-Debo admitir que se lucieron esta vez- comentó Grell, pero luego se giró al superior.- Nee~, Wiru, debo hablarte de algo

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- le preguntó el otro de mala gana.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y se alejaron disimuladamente, así dejarlos solos. Se escondieron rápidamente entre los arbustos, espiándolos a la distancia.

-¿Tú crees que es buena idea?- preguntó el rubio.

-¡Claro que sí!, conozco a Grell, seguro intentará algo

-¿Y si no funciona?

-Tiene que funcionar, sino los hostigaré toda la noche para que pase algo- sentenció la chiquilla, decidida.

-¿No crees que vas muy lejos?

-Admite que tú también quieres Grelliam, Ron- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Heh, vale, me atrapaste- rió el otro.

Mientras tanto, Grell estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía cómo comenzar, William la miraba fijamente, como esperando la pregunta.

-L-lo que tú hiciste...en la entrada...¿por qué lo hiciste?- los chicos atrás se sorprendieron por la actitud de su sempai, no conocían a la Grell tímida. "¡Vamos, no balbucee, sempai!""¡¿Qué diablos haces?!¡Tírate sobre él!"

-¿Qué hice a la entrada?- cuestionó el otro, haciendo el loco.

-Ya sabes...cuando me abrazaste para alejarme...de Sebas-chan- masculló con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas, y cierta esperanza de que haya significado algo.

-Ah, eso, sólo fue porque no te quiero cerca de esa alimaña- habló, ajustándose los lentes.

-¡Osea que...!- se emocionó.

-Me parece inapropiado que un shinigami esté persiguiendo a una bestia como esa, y lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera, no sólo contigo- claro, el superior Spears siempre tiene una excusa para todo. La condesa estuvo a punto de gritarle groserías y tirarle algo por la cabeza, suerte que el rubio estaba ahí para agarrarla y taparle la boca.

-Ah...era eso- se decepcionó la pelirroja, en una escena chibi.

Empezó a correr un viento frío, ella no pudo evitar encogerse.

-Mejor entremos, se está frío aquí afuera

-¿Y qué hay de los chicos?

-Déjalos que se resfríen- masculló el castaño, quitándose su saco y colocándolo sobre los hombros de la shinigami, luego se dio media vuelta y se encaminó adentro.

La otra se le quedó mirando con algo de melancolía, últimamente su William actuaba raro, primera le hacía preguntas incómodas y actuaba sobreprotector, luego le daba alguna excusa, se volvía frío y lo ignoraba, es como una puerta que se abre, pero después se vuelve a cerrar.

-Como no...si eres tan frío- sonrió.

 **~o~**

Todos volvieron al salón, aunque la noble casi a patadas y gritos, realmente se había enojado. Ronald la tenía agarrada de todos lados, estaba tan incontrolable que estuvo a punto de ponerle una camisa de fuerza.

-Ese maldito Will, ¡juro que lo mato!¡nadie le hace eso a mi Nee-san!- chilló muy enojada.

-¿Nee-san?¿No era Nii-san?- preguntó el joven Knox, confundido.

-Por esta noche es Nee-san- se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno sí, tú sabes cómo es Will-sempai, seguro que Grell-sempai quedó devastada

-¡Eso es lo peor de todo!¡Sólo se preocupa de sí mismo!

-No te gastes, Chelle-chan, es William-cubo de hielo- Spears después de todo- se acercó Grell.- Es mi culpa también, por elegir al hombre que amo en vez de uno que me ame

-Nee-san, no digas eso...¡Nosotros te vamos te vamos a ayudar!- le abrazó muy entusiasta.

-¡Sí, le ayudaremos Grell-sempai!- le animó el chico también.

-Gracias chicos, pero no creo que puedan hacer mucho por el refrigerador andante

-Ara~, mira que belleza tenemos aquí, una belleza joven y alocada- se escuchó una voz conocida y algo desagradable para los chicos.

-Charles Grey...¿no deberías estar con la Reina?- preguntó la condesa, algo molesta por su presencia.

-Su Majestad nos deja divertirnos, aunque no lo creas, Chelle-chan~- este le guiñó de forma coqueta, cosa que hizo que los instintos de marido celoso de Ronald salieran a la luz.

-Tú no tienes derecho a llamarme así, sólo los conocidos

-¿Y yo no soy un conocido?, ow~, que mala eres- hizo un puchero haciéndose el ofendido.- Bueno, no es necesario enojarse, srita Trancy- dijo besando el dorso de su mano.

-Muérete- susurró el rubio bicolor, en una escena chibi. La pelirroja se dio cuenta y enarcó una ceja.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar la música, era la hora del baile, el momento que tanto esperaba nuestro joven Knox, y ningún mayordomo,ni guardián de tercera se lo iba a arruinar...o eso pensó.

Cuando se dió cuenta, ella ya estaba en la pista con el Conde Grey, se le había adelantado.

-¡¿QUE?!¡NO!¡Grell-sempai, ayu...!- se giró a la parca roja, pero esta también se había esfumado.- ¡¿ES ENSERIO?!

En otra parte de la pista, Grell buscaba a su pareja de baile, ya sea William, o Sebastián, o en realidad cualquier tipo guapo que se encuentre, de más había uno soltero, ¿no?.

-Ara~, srita Suttcliff, ¿le gustaría bailar?- oyó a un hombre atrás suyo, al darse la vuelta, su mirada se encontró con los ojos de Sebastián.

-¡Ah!¡Sebas-chan!, verás, yo...-vaciló ella.

-No es necesario, bailará conmigo- se percató de la voz de William al rescate. Este la tomó del brazo y se la llevó a la pista.

-Te dije que no te quería cerca de ese inmundo demonio- le increpó bastante molesto.

-¡No es mi culpa!¡Él se acercó a mí y...!

-Cállate, ¿no querías tanto bailar?

-Wiru...- masculló, nuevamente se le subió la sangre a las mejillas, con el corazón a mil por hora. Se sentía muy confundida, aún no entendía que estaba intentando el superior, ¿por qué no la deja acercarse a Sebastián?¿acaso estaba celoso?.

"Y esto, ¿lo harías por cualquiera de tus colegas, Will?"

 **~o~**

La pista terminó y Ronald fue enseguida a buscar a Michelle, era obvio que ella no aceptaría otra pieza con Grey...¿o tal vez sí?, pues debía asegurarse como sea, con un baile sería feliz. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de matar a ese tipo, cuando los celos lo atacan, no hay nadie que los detenga, sólo su princesa.

No encontró a la castaña en la pista, ni tampoco en los salones del primer piso, comenzaba a preocuparse, encima había empezado otra pieza. Cuando llegó al comedor, vio al Conde Grey con una docena de panes en los brazos, no quería, pero decidió ir a preguntarle por la chica.

-¿Dónde está?- comenzó, a la defensiva.

-¿Michelle?, salió corriendo apenas terminó la primera canción.- contestó el peli-plateado.

-¿Y hacia dónde?

-Creo que al segundo piso, es una pena, al parecer también es algo tímida

-No es tímida, es que no está interesada en alguien como tú- se molestó.

-¿Y acaso tú sí?- sonrió él divertido, había conseguido su propósito.- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta antes de que la invitara a bailar?

-No sé de qué hablas- mintió.

-Heh, al parecer no soy el único que anda tras ella, y tampoco soy el único rival que tienes

-¡Tú ni siquiera la conoces!- le gritó, ya muy fastidiado.

-Ah~, claro, como tú sí la conoces taaan bien, dime, ¿sabes algo de su pasado?¿sabes en qué trabajaba antes de...esfumarse?, ¿por qué, en vez de reclamar su fortuna como heredera de los Bloodwolf, prefirió una vida clandestina en la mansión Trancy?

Era cierto, de ella no sabía mucho, siempre se preguntaba por qué su princesa llegó aquí, que había hecho, si sus pecados habían sido tan graves, él no lo sabía, no conocía nada de su pasado. La verdad nunca quiso preguntar, sentía que no le incumbe, además no le gustaba verla deprimida, pero ahora le correspondía, a pesar de que nunca le entregó toda la confianza.

Además, William sabía toda su vida, él fue el que revisó su Registro Cinematográfico.

Podría preguntarle a él, pero no era correcto hacerlo a las espaldas de la ojiazul, era injusto además.

Es mejor preguntárselo a ella misma.

Salió del salón y subió al segundo piso, entró en cada habitación sin éxito, hasta que la encontró en la biblioteca, claro, era la única persona ahí, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió antes?. Se acercó silenciosamente a ella, y cuando estuvo atrás suyo, le tapó los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- dijo fingiendo una voz.

-Grell, deja de jugar- rió ella.

-Nop, no soy él- negó, ahora hablando normal.

-¿Ronnie?

-¡Correcto!- le quitó las manos de la cara y la abrazó por la cintura, algo que no ella no hubiera permitido en la escuela.- ¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes!

-¿Y por qué me estabas buscando?

-¡Ah!, emm...bueno, yo...- se sonrojó.- Yo...quería bailar contigo

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho desde el principio- comentó, separando el abrazo y girándose a él.

-¡Es que el tipo de blanco se me adelantó!- reclamó.

-La verdad es que si no lo hacía, no me dejaría tranquila- rió por lo bajo. En ese momento una nueva pieza empezó a sonar.

-Esto...mejor bajemos, no quiero perderme otro baile- masculló el muchacho, impaciente.

Ambos bajaron rápidamente y se mezclaron entre la multitud, pero justo la canción se detuvo, para dar paso a una melodía de violín tocada por Sebastián, que sonreía muy ampliamente.

Ronald no pudo evitar que se le encendieran las mejillas, miró a la castaña a los ojos, también esperaba con ansias la invitación.

-Srita Trancy, ¿le gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo?- ofreció.

-Encantada- sonrió dulcemente, con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

Comenzaron a bailar un vals al son del violín, aunque al principio eran pasos tímidos, era la primera vez que bailaban juntos, de hecho, a Ronald le costaba tomarle de la cintura sin incomodarse. Luego fueron agarrando confianza, a pesar de que ambos se morían de vergüenza, el corazón les daba mil vuelcos con sólo verse, pero el gran brillo en los ojos de la muchacha, era algo que el rubio de dos tonos no quería olvidar.

Aún así, tenía un sentimiento de disconformidad respecto a lo dicho por el Conde Grey, a pesar de todo el tiempo que han sido compañeros, incluso amigos, desconocía su pasado.

Ya era hora de armarse de valor y preguntárselo de frente.

-Oye...Chelle-chan...-comenzó algo dudoso, pero luego se decidió.- Voy a ser directo, mira, no sé mucho de ti y...

La condesa lo miró, entendiendo que la pregunta era seria, al mismo tiempo, temiendo sobre qué se trataría.

-Ve al grano- dijo sin vacilar.

-¿Qué hiciste para llegar aquí?...me refiero...¿Qué hiciste para ser shinigami?- pregunto, con los ojos puestos en los de ella. Su amada tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-Mira...es una serie de eventos...no sé si te van a agradar...

-Ten confianza, no te juzgaré

-Yo...antes de ser la prometida de Alois...era su asesina personal

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN!Eso fue todo por hoy! espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Elena: La muy estúpida tenía que publicarlo el 25, ¡y ahora estamos a 29!

Lo sé, me tarde demasiado, pero el 25 no tenía ideas, después me tardé tres días en escribir, es que no he salido de vacaciones aún T-T, época de pruebas, fin de año, mis papás retándome porque baje el promedio, etc, etc

Pero bueno, ¡ya lo subí!¡estoy viva!¡tirenme los tomates que quieran por impuntual!

Como es un especial, aquí no influye mucho la trama, pero si lo ubicamos en la línea de tiempo, sería después de Book of Murder y toooda esta historia, o no sé, tómenlo como quieran. Ahora los estados de los fanfics están en mi perfil, para que pasen por ahí. Créditos a la Ninitu salvaje, amiga del colegio.

Elena: Bueno, sigan la historia, favoriteen...

Dejen sus reviews y hasta la siguiente, mis querubines ;3


	8. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hola a todos mis lectores, lamento la formalidad pero esto es importante

Puede que se hayan preguntado por qué desaparecí, bueno, la razón de eso es que me castigaron y pues no he podido volver a entrar, aún así quise informar un poco el futuro de mis fanfics.

Primero, YS terminará e capítulos más, por falta de ideas.

Segundo, Book of Memories SI SEGUIRÁ sólo que lo suspenderé, al igual que todos los futuros proyectos.

Y tercero, si alguna vez ocurrió, pues YA NO HABRÁ CONTENIDO EXPLICITO, la idea es que todos puedan leer, y por más que pidan yaoi, no será nada explícito.

Bueno, eso era todo, un aviso corto, pero espero que entiendan.

Hasta la siguiente. mis querubines


	9. Mis disculpas

Hola a todos.

Esta ocasión quiero manifestar mis más sinceras disculpas, y dar por aviso los tantos cambios que se harán a mis fanfics.

Primero, explicaré las razones de mi desaparición.

Mis padres me castigaron porque me mandé una bastante grande, y cuál no desearía especificar puesto a que no me siento muy cómoda haciéndolo, bueno, el hecho está. Luego de eso me fui olvidando de la página, incluso me prometí que no volvería a escribir fanfics, ya que me afectó mucho lo sucedido. El tiempo fue pasando y la escuela me fue consumiendo al final de cuentas.

Ahora, después de com años, recordé su existencia gracias a un milagroso correo, y recordé lo tanto que me gustaba escribir. De hecho, este no fue mi mejor año y me fascinó la idea de volver a escribir.

PERO, me puse a leer los fanfics, y aquí viene el punto dos.

Para empezar, me llegaba a dar sida visual por las frases, actitudes y chistes de animes fanservice que sólo demostraba lo pendeja que estaba a los 13. Después me di cuenta que tampoco tenía una maravillosa redacción, y para terminar, me encontré también con un montón de chistes homofóbicos que daban unas tremendas ganas de golpear a mi yo de 13 años, aunque nunca tuve nada contra ellos.

Y tener esta clase de fanfics, a pesar de ser antiguos, me avergüenza completamente.

Es por eso que he decido reescribir mis fanfics, quitando todos esos chistes de mierda y arreglando esos hoyos argumentales que han quedado. Y la verdad es que yo no me considero feminista, incluso considero que exageran en varios ámbitos (tampoco se les debería considerar feministas), pero esos chistes hasta a mi me llegaban a doler, de seguro ofendió a más de una persona y esa no es la idea.

Así que corregiré estos fanfics y los borraré una vez que sean resubidos, para no dejarlos sin contenido a pesar de todo.

Por eso, reitero mis más sinceras hacia ustedes.


End file.
